McSister in Trouble
by jrrm64
Summary: Tim's sister is now a journalist and has seen a murder. She's in trouble and it ends up being Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo who is her best bet to get out of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

After getting her degree in Journalism at Georgetown, Sarah McGee happened into a job at the Post. Her boyfriend of the moment was working at the Post and introduced her to the City Editor Eleanor Powell, who was impressed with her scathing wit and intelligence. She asked for a sampling of her writing and was offered a job two weeks later. Sarah took the job because she needed one, but after a couple of months she was hooked on being an investigative journalist and Eleanor knew that she had a star in the making.

Because of her brother's job at NCIS, she knew that remnants of the once powerful Philly and Baltimore crime family the Macaluso's were using navy personnel to smuggle drugs from China cheaply for distribution throughout the East Coast. Over dinner, Tim had mentioned the case because they were working with the FBI on it, yet they had the lead and the reason was simple: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. When Tony was a cop, he almost had singlehandedly taken down the Macaluso Family. It was the reason that he made a detective's gold badge so young.

Tim was telling her how at first Tony was his old sarcastic self, but after a couple of weeks of coming into contact with old Baltimore contacts, detectives he worked with, and occasionally members of the Macaluso Family that he'd become serious 24/7. She remembered him saying that a quiet Tony was a dangerous Tony. His obsession with taking down the Macaluso Family once and for was starting to affect the team.

"He and Ziva are fighting. She thinks he is being reckless with his life," said Tim.

"How so?" she asked over their third glass of wine.

She knew that Tim's tongue loosened when he had a little too much to drink.

"Without backup he went into a mafia bar in Baltimore's Little Italy. He told Gibbs he was following up a lead, but instead he went into the bar to prod a hornet's nest. Mike Macaluso's son, who is still in a Super Max because of Tony, was there. He threatened to have a hit put out on Tony. The only reason we found out about it was because the FBI has an undercover man working in the bar," Tim explained as he sipped his fourth wine. "Ziva and Gibbs are worried that he is going to get himself killed. I mean there has to be a reason for his behavior but he won't share. I checked the old case and it got bloody at the end. A young woman was shot and killed, one of the daughters of the Philly Macaluso Family. Fornell said the rumor was that she loved Tony and he led her on. I think guilt is at work here."

"And she is angry with him?" she asked.

"They have a complicated relationship," smiled Tim.

"Are they sleeping with each other?" she asked wanting to sound like she cared about the team dynamics as much as the case.

"No, but part of me wish they would. I think if they slept with each other they would either discover they are really just best friends or that they are soulmates," he said.

"Soulmates, Tim, really? Grow up," she chuckled.

She knew that she was far more jaded when it came to relationships than he was. Her brother was still stuck on the Forensic Scientist at NCIS Abby Scuito. She thought Abby was leading him on and wasn't good enough for him anyway. Tim needed someone who'd support him to go back to his writing. She wanted her brother out of the navy cop business and back to being a bestselling author.

"I think they exist. As a matter of fact, I bet you have one," he said.

She laughed then decided to push her luck a little. Tim was sounding really loose and more than a little drunk, if he was willing to talk about soulmates with her.

"Have you got the navy personnel yet?" she asked.

"That's the problem. So far, we got one Petty Officer and he will not talk. Gibbs thinks the navy side is being run by some ex-marines who run a brutal and efficient smuggling ring," he said.

That was all she needed to know to start her own investigation. It took two weeks of snooping, asking questions, and even greasing some palms, but she finally managed to get a scared Quartermaster, Chief Billy Moss, to talk to her. He wanted her to introduce him to her friend in the FBI for protection, but first she wanted to meet with him and talk to him. They arranged to meet in the park area of Rock Creek Park at eleven a night.

It was a chilly December night. Sarah arrived at quarter to eleven in order to make sure she was being set up. Tim taught her how to be paranoid. She sat in her car without the heat on, lights on, or engine running. The car was parked in an almost hidden spot. She had arranged to meet Chief Moss at the park bench, which she had a good view of.

After twenty minutes, she thought about lighting a cigarette to warm up a little since she was freezing. She was trying to quit, but still smoked one or two under stress or after sex. _Tim would have a fit if he knew I smoked. Hell, Tim would have a fit if he knew I had sex. _

Finally, a car showed up and Moss in his civies got out. He walked over to the bench and sat down. She could see the steam coming out of his mouth from the cold air.

"Well, it's show time," she said to herself.

Before she could even open her door, three rough and hard men came out of nowhere. It was as if they were sitting in wait for Moss. Form the way they moved, held themselves, and looked, she guessed that they were military, probably marines. The leader of the three had a sadistic smile on his face, which reminded her of sculpted granite. Moss saw them and started to panic. _Shit, shit, shit, this is a setup. _

She readied to start up her car and get out of there, but first she needed to see what happened to Moss. Watching the men, they wasted no time. The granite face one barked an order and one of the other men took a knife out of his leather jacket. Moss started to run, but he was caught instantly and had his throat cut.

"Shit!" she screamed.

Starting up the car, she gunned it and took off. As she did, she heard gunfire and the back window of her Volkswagen New Beetle. In a panic, she dumped her bag out on the passenger seat as she looked for her I-Phone. She picked it up and speed dialed he brother. He picked up.

"_Yeah, Sarah," _he answered.

"Tim, I'm in trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It was one in the morning and Tony came storming into the bullpen wearing faded jeans, a hoodie, and a leather bomber jacket. He had been two scotches and watching _The Big Sleep_ into a bout of insomnia when he got the call. Thoughts of Angela Macaluso, who was killed because she stepped in front of a bullet meant for him, kept him up at night lately. McGee could tell he was highly agitated, as he tossed his backpack behind his chair, then he tossed his leather jacket on his chair and locked his gun away in his top left drawer.

"Alright, tell me what is going on, McGee. I get a call from Gibbs telling me to get in here right away," said Tony then he looked at Gibbs desk and it was clear. "He's not here. He better not be building something in his basement."

"He and Ziva are a Rock Creek working a murder scene. Ducky and Jimmy are on their way there to collect the body. It involves the Macaluso Drug Smuggling Case," said McGee.

"Why are we there?" asked Tony.

"The murder victim is a quartermaster involved in the Macaluso case," said McGee, but before he could continue Tony slapped his hands together and a smile broke out on his face.

"Tell me we finally have something, so we can nail little Mickey's ass," said Tony.

"Maybe," said Tim reluctantly.

Tony finally noticed that McGee was tightly wound, so much so he looked like he was ready to explode.

"What is it, McSecretive?" he goaded him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"We have a witness. It's my sister," said McGee.

Tony rolled his eyes and exhaled a long breath. He remembered when McGee's sister was charged with murder. She was so opposite Tim. At twenty, she was a snide, attractive, highly intelligent, and treated Tony as if he was an idiot. He wasn't in the mood for the attitude.

"Gibbs wants you to interview her," said Tim.

"Great," sighed Tony. "Okay, where is she?"

"Interview Room One," said Tim.

"You can watch, but you can't talk to her," said Tony. "Oh, and if seem rough on her McGee, it's because if she has seen a hit and can be used as a witness, the Macaluso's are going to put her through the wringer, let alone the bastards who are handling the navy end of things."

"Not too rough, Tony. She saw someone killed and had her back window shot out," said McGee.

"What's your sister do for a living now?"

"She is a journalist for the Post," he said.

"Jesus, I should read more than the Entertainment Section and Sports," said Tony. "How old is she now, Tim?"

"She'll be 27 soon," he answered.

"Jesus," he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "I feel old."

"Please, don't be too rough on her, Tony. I know you are hot for this case and have some sort of vendetta against the Macaluso Family, but she's my sister," said Tim.

"Okay, McWhiny, you win," said Tony.

"I know my sister, Tony. She may look like she's calm and in control but she is scared. The guy had his throat cut marine style," Tim said.

"Stick it into the larynx and push forward, so that the victim can't call for help. Nasty," said Tony.

"I know," said Tim.

NCIS

Sarah was sitting in the Interview Room One waiting for someone, anyone, to talk to her. She knew that they wouldn't let Tim talk to her, but she wouldn't mind Gibbs. He was a man of few words, but he at least knew his job and he somehow engendered a feeling of safety. It would be nice to feel safe right now. She wanted a good story, but she didn't want to be part of the damned story.

The door to the room jiggled then it opened. Tony came in carrying a cup of coffee in his right hand and three half-and-half containers and sugar in the other. He placed them down in front of Sarah then he sat down across from her.

"Coffee. I don't know how you like it," he said.

She looked at him. Long ago, her brother based a character in his bestselling book on Special Agent DiNozzo, Agent Tommy. Agent Tony was vain, a womanizer, juvenile, and mean spirited at times, but he was also loyal, brave, good at his job, and reckless with his own life. She often wondered if Agent DiNozzo was really Agent Tommy.

"Sweet and light," she said then she poured all the half-and-half into the cup and four sugars.

"Do you like hazelnut creamer?" he asked her.

"Hmm," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I like it. I can't drink coffee black and strong like the boss. Okay, Sarah, in case you don't remember me, I'm…"

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," she said. "I remember you and my brother has mentioned you once or twice since that incident at my school."

Tony closed his eyes and imagined what McGee had told his sister about him. They were friends, but Tim still held a grudge about all the hazing Tony did of him. He never realized that Tony's hazing had changed him from bumbling, agent with no confidence to the confident agent he was today.

For a moment, Tony sat across and stared at Sarah for a moment. She had grown up a bit. What had an attractive college girl grow up to become a beautiful young woman. She was even younger than Ziva and both were far younger than him. He had to find a woman of appropriate age and have a real relationship before he became Gibbs. _I wonder what my basement hobby will be. Shooting rolled up balls of paper into a basket. I hate playing with tools. _Her dark brown eyes stared at Tony as she sipped her coffee. She looked as if she was sizing him up instead of him sizing her up. He smiled.

"I can only imagine what your brother has said about me," he said.

"I could tell you, if you like," she said then smiled. It was a predator's. Tony didn't like being the prey.

"You know," he smiled, it was his most sincere insincere smile, "I don't care."

He pulled a pen and a small notebook out of his back pocket.

"Let's go over what you saw and why you were there," he said.

Taking it step by step, Sarah and Tony went over what happened. He pushed her several times how she knew about the case in the first place. She kept saying, "I'm a journalist," which reminded him of Wendy, though when Wendy said it she sounded cute; Sarah sounded defiant. After he thought he had heard enough, he put down his pen.

"Do you think that you could describe the men?"

"Yes," she answered, "especially the guy who was the leader. He was scary looking. I don't think I'll forget old granite face."

"Good, good," said Tony.

He blew out some air then he sat back. It was time to give Miss McGee a prod.

"So how much did you use your brother to find out about this case?" he asked.

Sarah blinked twice. She wasn't expecting such a blunt question.

"I don't know what you mean," she said. "I'm a journalist."

"Bullshit, Sarah, you didn't say abracadabra and pull this one out of your ace reporter hat," he said. "You got your brother talking about his job and thought you found a Pulitzer winning piece, so you inserted yourself into our case. Now, look where that has gotten you, Sarah, you are part of the case. You shouldn't be part of this case. Hell, you shouldn't even know about it. The bastard who killed the quartermaster sounds like a hard case and the Macaluso Family are a pact of animals when cornered. You shouldn't be involved in this on at all."

"I can handle myself," she said with her jaw defiantly pointed at Tony.

"No you can't. You are in over your head," he said.

"Just because you got Angela Macaluso killed don't take it out on me," she riposted.

For a moment, all the energy went out of the room. Tony felt like he had been gut punched. Angela Macaluso. She had decent sources to find out about that one. Poor, Angela, she deserved so much more than a .45 caliber bullet to the forehead. The bullet would have hit him squarely in the chest.

"I see you've done your homework," said Tony in a cold voice. "Angela Macaluso was a sweet kid, who should still be alive today if she had made a better choice. She made two big mistakes in her life: one was being born into that damned family and the other was falling in love with me."

Tony stood up. Sarah could see that she had lashed out defensively and managed to wound him to his core.

"Why don't you finish your coffee and I'll see if Abby is in yet, so we can see if you can come up with a sketch of one of the men," he said.

He walked towards the door then stopped before he opened it.

"I'll send your brother in to keep you company," he said then he opened up the door and left.

She ran her hand through her long brown hair and took a deep breath then exhaled. The look on DiNozzo's when she mentioned Angela Macaluso was painful. The man carried a great deal of guilt. She'd bet that Angela Macaluso was just the tip of the iceberg.

The door opened and Tim came into the room. He smiled at his sister.

"Were you watching?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was in the Observation Room," he said. "I know Tony was tough on you."

"I think I was tougher on him than he was on me," she said.

McGee smiled then he sat on the edge of the table.

"Tim, were you listening in on the interview?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, Sarah, I was," said Tim.

"You heard what he said about me working the story out of you," said Sarah.

"Sarah, we'll talk about that later," Tim smiled. "Right now I want to make sure that you safe and taken care of."

"I love you, Tim," she said then stood up and hugged her brother.

When they stopped hugging, Tim stared in straight in the eyes.

"We will talk about you working the story out of me, though, once I know you are safe and free," he said.

"I know, big brother," she said.

Tim's smartphone beeped. He looked at it.

"Tony wants us in Abby's Lab," said Tim.

"Oh, great, Abby to the rescue, like you need another reason to fawn over her," Sarah snidely remarked.

"Let's go," said Tim.

NCIS

Abby, who was dressed in black jeans, black long sleeve shirt, and white lab coat, looked to be half asleep as she opened the computer program to allow her to come up with a sketch of the leader. Tony handed her a CafPow.

"Sorry, Abby, for getting you out of bed," said Tony.

Abby took the CafPow and started to suck as much of it as she could through the straw. As she drank down her caffeine fix, Sarah and McGee entered the lab. Without stopping her drinking, Abby turned and waved at them. Tony's smartphone went off. It was the them to _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly_.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he answered then listened. "I'll be right up."

He hung and looked at McGee ignoring Sarah, who was hoping for eye contact, so that she could apologize for bringing up Angela Macaluso. Tony ignored Sarah.

"You're in charge, McGee," he said.

"Gibbs is back," said McGee.

"Yeah, he is and he has company," Tony said.

"Who?" asked McGee.

"Fornell and his band of merry men," said Tony.

"Good luck," said McGee.

Tony headed for the door. As he walked passed Sarah, she reach out to him in order to apologize, she pulled her hand back at the last minute. He left the lab.

"Sarah, you describe and I fill in the blanks and we build a face of the man, okay?" said Abby.

Sarah sighed, "Okay."

NCIS

He walked into the bullpen to see Fornell and Gibbs huddled in a corner talking while Ziva had three male FBI agents around her desk. Walking past her desk, Tony strode over to Fornell and Gibbs. When he got to them, Fornell stopped talking and looked at Tony.

"DiNutzo will agree with me on this one," said Fornell.

"Agree with what?" asked Tony.

Gibbs glared at Tony. His steel blue might not be able to pierce skin, but it sure as hell seemed like it could.

"Gibbs wants to have Sarah McGee stay at his place and I want her in a proper safe house," said Fornell.

"Tobias, she doesn't need to be in a hunting cabin in the woods of Virginia," said Gibbs.

"I'm not too sure about that, boss," said Tony.

Gibbs glared returned to him.

"The Macaluso Family will spend good money for her to be dead and it appears that we are dealing with ex-marines running the smuggling on the navy side," said Tony. "She is going to have a lot of dangerous people after her."

"Hunting Cabin with two FBI agents and one NCIS and two shifts. Six agents committed to her," said Fornell.

"First, we find out what she can give us," said Gibbs. "Tonight, she can be at my house. I'll have my whole team there."

"Okay, tonight, you're place. But if she fingers someone then we go to the hunting cabin," said Fornell.

Gibbs nodded yes then he looked at Tony and asked, "Where is she?"

"Abby's with Tim and Abby. She is coming up with a sketch of the big bad leader," said Tony.

"How is she holding up?" he asked.

"So far so good, boss," said Tony.

Gibbs smartphone buzzed. He took it out and looked at it.

"Abby wants us," he said.

Fornell, Tony, and Gibbs headed off to the elevator. As they got in, Fornell turned to Tony.

"They say Mickey Macaluso has hires a Sicilian hitman to kill you," said Fornell.

"He loves me," said Tony.

"You put his papa in prison," said Fornell.

"You want to tell me about this hitman, Tobias," growled Gibbs.

"We are working on identifying him, Jethro. When we know then you'll know," said Fornell.

The elevator doors opened and the three men walked over to Abby's lab. On the screen, they already had the image of a marine. Tony noticed that Sarah was seated in a high chair and Tim had her arm over her shoulder.

"What do we have?" barked Gibbs.

"Gunnery Sergeant Jacob 'Jake' Dye," said Abby.

"Gunny Dye," smiled Tony, "really?"

"He's a piece of work, boss. Lots of medals for Iraq and Afghanistan, but he was also forced out of the marines because Marine CID and NCIS thought he was involved in an antiquities theft ring," said McGee. "When he was forced out of the marine, six of his men didn't re-up. I've already got a computer search in looking for information on them."

"So, he's bad news," Fornell said. "I'll get the cabin set up. Who are the two agents you'll want involved?"

"DiNozzo and David," said Gibbs.

"Okay," said Fornell.

"Tim, get your sister ready to leave. We are staying as a team at my place tonight. DiNozzo and I will check in on Ducky then we are leaving," said Gibbs.

"Okay, boss," said Tim.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Abby.

"You get some sleep, Abs. I'm going to need you in the morning."

Gibbs headed towards the lab doors with Tony on his tail. Sarah watched them go.

"How long have they been together?" Sarah asked.

"Over twelve years. No one has lasted as Gibbs' SFA so long," said McGee.

"They seem like they are so different but they're in synch somehow," said Sarah.

"Ducky says that they are more alike than different," said Abby.

"Come on, Sarah, we should get to the bullpen."

Gibbs and Tony walked into the autopsy. Ducky and Jimmy were in their scrubs and gloves and looking over the body of the dead quartermaster. Ducky looked up and saw Gibbs.

"Ah, Jethro, you have arrived for my opinion," said Ducky.

"I'm here, Duck."

"Our quartermaster here had his throat professional cut," said Ducky.

"Let me guess – jammed into the larynx then the serrated part of the blade brought straight forward," said Gibbs.

"Correct. I believe as a marine you were taught to cut a throat in this style," said Ducky.

"That's right, Duck."

"Whoever did it was precise and did it without hesitation," said Ducky.

"As if he'd done it before," Gibbs said.

"Exactly," said Ducky.

Tony's stomach turned. Macaluso was in business with some marines gone bad. It appeared that the son had grown up to be even worse than the father and the father was really bad.

NCIS

They arrived at Gibbs and quickly settled into sleeping arrangements. Ziva and Sarah took the main bedroom, while Tim slept in the spare one. Gibbs got the sofa in the living room and Tony slouched in the comfortable chair of the living room. No one slept particularly well, but they slept.

Sarah and Ziva opened the bedroom door after showering and dressing to smell coffee and bacon being cooked. They proceeded down the stairs to find Tony on the floor trying to stretch out his back.

"The shower upstairs in the main bedroom is available, Tony," Ziva told him.

"Yeah, well, I don't see making it up the stairs unless I crack my back, Zeevah," he growled.

"Crank," she said.

They continued into the living. On the kitchen table were mugs, a pit of coffee, milk, and sugar. Gibbs appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"I've made bacon and I am making pancakes," he said then he looked at Sarah. "How many pancakes?"

"Two," she answered.

"Ziva?"

"Two, Gibbs," answered Ziva.

"DiNozzo, how many pancakes?" he yelled.

"A stack of five, boss," Tony said.

"McGee," he yelled.

They heard the sound of someone moving quickly, but not gracefully. Soon the bedroom door opened and McGee responded from upstairs.

"Yes, boss," Tim yelled.

"How many pancakes?"

"Um, oh, I'll have three, boss," he said as he came down the stairs.

He joined Sarah and Ziva. Finally, Tony joined them. He sat down with a grimace.

"Old basketball injury?" Tim.

"Football," snarled Tony. "I was never hurt playing basketball."

"Jock," Sarah mumbled, "figures."

Gibbs came out with a plate for Ziva and one for Sarah. He went back into the kitchen and retrieved Tony's and McGee's plates of food. Bringing them out, he put them down in front of them and went back into the kitchen. Tony noticed that McGee had an extra piece of bacon, so he snatched a piece off his plate with quick hands. McGee grabbed the maple syrup bottle from table and wouldn't give it to Tony.

"Dad, Timmy won't share," yelled Tony.

Gibbs came out carrying his plate in his left hand. He reached over and handed the syrup to Tony then gave him a slap on the back of the head.

"Got it, boss, I should behave," said Tony.

Ziva and Sarah, who couldn't help herself, laughed. She wondered why her brother was still with Gibbs team and she saw why. They were like a family, a dysfunctional one, but a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Gibbs and Tony brought in Jake Dye. They delivered him to Interview Room One then left him alone to stew. Going into the Observation Room, they found Ziva, McGee, Sarah, and Fornell.

"Is that him, Sarah?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, he ordered one of the men to cut Moss' throat."

"Okay," said Gibbs, who then turned and looked at Tony. "You and me."

"Okay, boss," said Tony. "Me, first."

"You know it, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

Tony took off his Harris Tweed Overcoat and tossed it on a chair. Underneath the coat, he was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and his Sig Sauer. He handed the Sig Sauer and the key to his desk to Gibbs.

"I'll lock it up and join you," said Gibbs.

"Take your time, boss," said Tony.

Gibbs disappeared out of the room. McGee handed Tony Dye's personnel file then he left the Observation Room and went into the Interview Room. When he entered Dye, who was handcuffed to the metal pole on the table, smiled. Sarah had described him as granite face and he was. He had a square jaw and in some ways looked like he was out of central casting for a marine gone bad. His brown hair was still in a marine-style haircut.

Tony sat down opposite him. He was whistling Marine's Hymn. Dye started to snarl at him. From whistling the theme, Tony started to sing it, except he decided to turn it into a Sinatra song.

"From the Halls of Montezuma – and I don't mean his revenge – to the Shores of Tripoli," he sang adding lyrics and bending notes.

In the Observation Room, Fornell laughed. Quietly, Vance slipped into the room.

"Thank God, Gibbs isn't here," Fornell said.

"Is he doing this on purpose?" asked Sarah.

"Tony loves to be underestimated," said McGee.

"That's how he once slipped up Eli David, the former Director of Mossad," said Vance.

Ziva looked over at Vance. He smiled at her.

"Eli was actually impressed by his tactic," said Vance.

Tony finished singer.

"So, Jake – Big Jake – you know _Big Jake_ is a movie with John Wayne. God, I live the Duke's movies. Don't you?" he asked him.

"Most of them," said Dye.

"The Duke was always a standup, straight shooter," smiled Tony. "I bet he'd never steal antiquities."

Dye's face became a mask of disdain.

"I never took anything from those ungrateful towel heads," said Dye.

"Right," smiled Tony. "How can you take an antiquity anyhow? The person who made it and the guy he made it for have been dead for hundreds of years."

"You are wasting my time – what is your name?" Dye asked.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," smiled Tony.

"You are wasting my time, DiNozzo," said Dye.

"I like wasting time," said Tony.

He opened the file and looked through it then he stopped and closed it.

"Why did you have your man cut Chief William Moss' throat?" Tony asked.

Dye looked at him for a moment as if he had been caught off guard. The mask of disdain returned. The door opened, as if on cue, and Gibbs walked into the room.

"Gunny Dye, this is Gunny Gibbs," Tony did in his best Christopher Walken impersonation.

Gibbs sat down beside Tony and stared at Dye.

"You're ambitious, Mr. Dye," said Gibbs.

"How so?" asked Dye.

"Setting up a drug smuggling ring from China to Norfolk for distribution through the Macaluso Family in Baltimore and Philadelphia," said Gibbs.

Dye smiled. He was sure he had no leaks, except Moss and he was dead. This was all conjecture. They could shut down the ring for a month or two, but he'd recruit men and have it back up. NCIS had nothing, except a female reporter who saw the murder. That was easily taken care of, though.

Dye sniffed the air then he smiled.

"I can smell her," he said. "Let me guess she is behind the glass. I bet she's a nice piece of ass."

He looked at Tony and his face turned serious then asked, "You tap that ass yet?"

"The only ass I know that is going to get tapped is yours in prison, Dye," said Tony.

Gibbs turned and looked at the mirror. He pointed to where Sarah was standing and motioned them to get her out of the room.

"Before she dies, one of my boys will tap it good," said Dye then he looked at Gibbs. "You've got nothing on me."

Vance took Sarah gently by the arm and started her out of the room. She was almost out of the room when she heard Tony's reaction. In a deep growl, he said, "I'll kill them and you before you touch her."

Vance dragged her out of the Observation Room and started to escort her to his office. She was feeling lightheaded. Dye threatened to rape and kill her and Tony DiNozzo, Agent Tommy, was defended her.

"Why would he say that?" she said.

"Dye is scum," said Vance.

"No, not Vance, but DiNozzo," she said.

"Oh," smiled Vance. "I stopped trying to figure why DiNozzo says or does the things he does about a month after I took this job. I leave that to Gibbs. He's the only one who can really control him."

"But Tim says he is a really good agent," said Sarah.

"He is. He's also a very unique agent," chuckled Vance.

NCIS

Gibbs had pulled Tony out of the room. They stood in the hallway staring at each other. Finally, Gibbs spoke.

"What is up with you, DiNozzo?" he asked.

"I refuse to let the Macaluso and their associates kill another young woman, especially if I can stop it," said Tony.

"This is about Angela Macaluso. She stepped in the line of fire to save you, Tony. There was nothing you could do," said Gibbs.

"I should have done something," said Tony. "She should still be alive."

"DiNozzo, I can't let you continue on this case if you are going to be carrying this baggage from the last time you dealt with the Macaluso Family. You've been on edge since we took this case. I need my SFA. Can you handle this?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes boss. Sorry, boss," he said.

"I don't need sorry, DiNozzo. I just need you at your best. Do you understand that?" Gibbs said.

"I understand, boss," said Tony.

Gibbs reached over and slapped the back of his head. Tony flinched.

"Now, go to the bullpen and let's bring in every one in Dye's old platoon who still associate with him. Also, you coordinate with the FBI about Sarah McGee and her safe house. Got it?" he said.

"I got it, boss," said Tony.

Tony made his way back to the bullpen. On top of his desk were his keys. He took them and unlocked his safe drawer to make sure his gun was there and it was. Next, he turned on his computer and started to bring up the names of men in Dye's platoon who were no longer in the marine corp. From that group he'd bring up the names of those who lived in the same area then they would start running financial to further see connections.

As he did this looking down from the mezzanine was Sarah McGee. She was leaning on the railing staring down at Tony. In her mind, she told herself that her reporter skills had kicked in and she wanted to know more about Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Vance walked over to her and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," she said.

"Come in to my office," he said.

They went into his office. She sat down in one of his chairs at his conference table. Vance took the head of the table chair.

"The FBI has a safe house for you, but you'll be protected by FBI and us," Vance told her.

"FBI?"

Vance smiled. He knew she trusted NCIS more than the FBI for obvious reasons.

"Listen, Sarah, if anything should happen at the safe house, they are protecting you in shifts. The first shift Agent David will be with you and the second shift agent DiNozzo. Listen to either David or DiNozzo because they will make sure you are safe."

"Thank you, director," said Sarah.

"We'll get you through this, Sarah," smiled Vance.

NCIS

They had bought Sarah McGee new clothes since she wasn't allowed to go back to her apartment. Tim McGee gave her one of his spare laptops because he knew that she'd want to write. Ziva sat in the back with her, since she was taking the first shift. Seated in the passenger seat was Tony. He was dressed in jeans, black collared shirt, fisherman's sweater, leather jacket, and hiking boots, as well as a pair of 1950's style Ray-bans. Sacks was driving the SUV.

"First shift and Sarah will be dropped off at the cabin. Second shift will stay until coast is clear then we have rooms in a motel about fifteen miles down the road," Sacks explained. "First shift and second shift will share rooms, so that you get the room alone."

"Motel," sighed Tony. "Any pizza parlor around the area?"

"I have no idea, DiNozzo," said Sacks.

"I love you, too, Slacks," said Tony. "Too bad you and I aren't on the same shift."

"Yeah, too bad," said Sacks.

Everyone fell into silence, as they reached the hunting cabin. It was built to be a two bedroom cabin. Safe would take one of the bedrooms and the special agents would share the other one since they would be sleeping at the motel. Once the cars stop, everyone got out, except Ziva who stayed with Sarah. They checked the area around the cabin then the cabin. It was clear.

Tony walked over to the SUV, knocked on the window, as he put away his gun. Ziva opened the door.

"Coast clear, Ninja," he said.

"First shift is six in the morning to six at night, so I'll see you at six, Tony," said Ziva.

Tony leaned in and whispered into Ziva's ear, "Don't trust the FBI, Ziva. The Macaluso were noted for buying off police and feds."

Ziva gently patted his cheek. Next, Sarah got out of the SUV. She was dressed in jeans, a sweater, and parka and looked damned unhappy.

"We are bringing food supplies with us, so do you have any requests?" he asked Sarah.

"Sushi," she said.

"Sorry. I know how you eat pizza and, well, it's an affront to my heritage, so how about some Chinese?" he asked.

"Hunan Shrimp, Veggie lo mein, dumplings, and eggs rolls," she said to him.

"Veggie lo mein," he shuddered.

"I like vegetables, don't you?" she asked him.

"In theory," he answered and she smiled.

Tony headed over to the other SUV, got in, and was driven away by an FBI agent with another one in the back.

NCIS

The electricity was supplied by a gas powered generator. There was three space heaters and a fireplace with two cords of firewood against the cabin and covered by a tarp. It was rustic. Ziva sat in the living room area with Sarah, who was reading something off her I-Pad that her brother supplied her with before they left.

"Can I get you anything Sarah?" she asked.

Sarah looked up from her I-Pad and looked at Ziva. She felt like stirring things up a little.

"Are you and Tony sleeping together?" she asked.

Sacks snorted from his position of sitting near the fireplace.

"No, we are not. Gibbs has a rule against teammates dating," she said.

"He's not your father, so you can break his rules," said Sarah. "I mean in Tim's book he had your character and Tony's character going at it hot and heavy in his book _Deep Six_."

"It was just a stupid book. We are not lovers," Ziva said.

After all that had passed between them, she didn't even know if it would be possible for them to be lovers. She had hurt Tony and his commitment phobia always managed to push them apart. They had luggage, she thought.

"Why do you ask?" she asked Sarah.

"Just curious," Sarah said. "I guess it is the journalist in me."

Ziva smiled, "Tony does not do well with female journalist. His ex-fiancé, who basically left him standing at the altar, is now a journalist. He was very conflicted when we worked with her."

"He was jilted at the altar," smiled Sarah.

"Yes," Ziva said. "Wendy left him then showed up last year and seemed to want him back. She was divorced with a son, too."

Sarah heard the mix of amusement and disdain in Ziva's voice. _Yeah, she and DiNozzo have a complicated relationship. _Sarah grinned.

"You trust him, right?" asked Sarah.

"He is my partner. I trust him to protect my six. I trust him with my life," said Ziva.

"Team Gibbs seems real close, almost like you are family," said Sarah.

"We are very close," said Ziva.

"Do you think Tim ever has a chance with Abby?" Sarah asked her.

"I do not know what you mean," said Ziva uncomfortably.

"Yes, you do. Tim is crazy about her still, even though it has been years since they dated. Do you think they have a chance together?" asked Sarah.

"I have no idea," Ziva answered wanting no part of this conversation.

"SUV is here," said Agent Navaar.

"Thank God," mumbled Sacks.

Agent Nelson and Agent Beck grabbed the supplies out of the trunk, while Tony brought in the Chinese food. He placed it down on the dining room table then he looked around the room and noticed there was no TV.

"No TV," he said.

"None, Tony," said Ziva. "You will have to read."

Ziva smiled at the thought of Tony reading.

"Ahh, no I won't, Zeevah. I brought in my backpack my portable Blu-ray player and four or five movies," he smiled. "I think I'll do fine here."

"I hope you left the motel room livable," Ziva said, as she followed Navaar and Sacks out of the cabin.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" he asked.

Sarah looked at him and smiled, "What have you got?"

"I've got _Die Hard_, _Lady from Shanghai_, _Ice Station Zebra_, _Yojimbo_, and, finally, the classic film about human greed _Treasure of the Sierra Madre_. What is your choice, milady?" he asked Sarah.

"_Lady from Shanghai_," said Sarah.

"The Orson Welles film noir classic," he smiled. "Yes, I like it. Good choice, Sarah."

"I'm getting some more wood," said Nelson.

Nelson exited the cabin. Tony set up the portable Blu-ray player then he and Sarah got their food and sat down on the couch side by side. He started the movie.

"I love Orson Welles Irish accent in this. Sometimes it is there and sometimes it is gone," said Tony.

"I forgot that Tim told me you were a film fanatic," said Sarah.

"Fanatic," he said with disgust. "I am a film aficionado."

"Oh, so you're not just a jock," she said.

"Oh, I was a jock. I was everything you hated in college. At Ohio State University, I was the starting point guard on the basketball team for four years and for two years the starting quarterback," he smiled. "I was the poster boy for what Sarah McGee hated most in college."

"Why are you a federal agent instead of a sportscaster or former jock?" she asked.

"Ouch," smiled Tony. "In that one little question you pointed out that you don't think I'm smart and that I'm too old to be a professional ballplayer now. Well, done, Sarah."

She smiled. He was definitely smarter than she gave him credit for.

"Vance said you like to be underestimated," said Sarah.

"Did he? Well, I have all sorts of tricks," he said then he took a bit of his egg roll.

"I think you're just hiding something," Sarah remarked.

"Hiding something," he smiled. "I'm hiding a lot of things."

"Really," said Sarah. "You know my reporter instincts tell me that you'd make an interesting story."

"Yeah, interesting story, huh? Well, it's my interesting story," said Tony then he offered her one of his movie star smiles.

"See that makes me want to know your story," she said.

"Shhh, we're missing the film," Tony told her.

Sarah smiled then started eating her food and watching the film.

NCIS

"I can't wait for Tony to arrive with his Blu-ray player. Tonight we are watching _A Touch of Evil_," she smiled.

"So, you are a film fan like Tony," said Ziva.

"No, not like him. He could teach a film class," said Sarah.

Ziva laughed.

"Really, Tony, as a teacher," said Ziva.

"Yeah," said Sarah. "I think he could teach a class in film noir or film in general. Don't underestimate him."

Ziva was caught slightly off guard by Sarah's defending Tony.

"I do not underestimate, Tony. He is an excellent investigator and agent," she said.

"He's more than that, Ziva," said Sarah.

"I know that. Tony is a good man," she said defensively.

"He's even more than that. He reminds me of a poem. There are a lot of layers to him and you have to peel them away until you get to the truth," she said.

Before Ziva could comment, the SUV pulled up for the shift change. The three agents got out and came to the door. Sacks answered the door.

"Tag, you're it," he said as he touched Tony on the arm when he entered the cabin.

"So, we ready for more movies," said Tony.

Sarah and Tony settled on the sofa for the nigh watching _Touch of Evil_. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony watched Agent Nelson as he texted someone. A half hour later Nelson received a text. Tony noticed and he had a bad feeling about it. The standard operating procedure for the Macaluso Family was to corrupt a cop or fed and use them for information or to assist in performing tasks. Sarah McGee's death would be a task.

Nelson got up from his spot near the fireplace.

"I need a cigarette, so I'm going out. I'll be right back," said Nelson.

Tony watched Nelson exit. Tony looked over at Beck. He got up and Sarah looked at him.

"Is anything wrong?" Sarah asked him.

"No, I just need to talk to Agent Beck for a second," he said.

He walked over to Beck, who was dozing near fire. Tony nudged him to wake him up.

"Beck, I need a word," he said.

Beck stood up.

"What is it?" asked Beck.

"I've got a bad feeling. How well do you know Nelson?" asked Tony.

"Not well. Why?" he asked.

"Keep an eye on Sarah," said Tony. "I'll be right back."

Tony left Beck and headed into the bedroom used by the agents. He opened a window and slipped out then he went looking for Nelson. Unfortunately, he found him near the SUV.

Nelson was smoking a cigarette when two of Jake Dye's men came out of the woods.

"She in the cabin?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, she is," said Nelson, who dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. "I guess you have to rough me up to make this look good."

"Yeah, just a little," said one of the men.

The other guy walked up behind Nelson in a second pulled his KA-Bar and cut his throat marine-style. Tony saw this and acted immediately. He pulled his sidearm and fired double tapping the marine who cut Nelson's throat in the chest. Before he could fire at the other ex-marine, he pulled his KA-Bar and threw it at Tony hitting him. Tony went down.

Inside the cabin, Beck started to panic. He pulled his weapon and went to the door. Opening it, he was met by three rounds, two in the chest and one in the head. He fell to the floor dead. Sarah screamed.

She started to get off the sofa when the ex-marine came through the door. Sarah froze as she stared at him. All she knew now was that she was dead. The ex-marine had his 9mm. Beretta pointed at Sarah.

"You should have kept your mouth shut, stupid bitch," he said.

He readied to shoot Sarah, when she heard three shots. The ex-marine fell to the floor dead.

"Oh, God," Sarah cried. Hot tears fell down her face.

She watched the open door unable to move waiting for someone, anyone, to come through it. Finally, Tony walked through the open door. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was alive, but he was also hurt. He had a knife sticking out of his left shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked her.

She nodded yes and started to wipe her tears then she pointed to his shoulder.

"You're hurt," she said.

"I know," he smiled.

He leaned against the door feeling slightly light headed.

"Sarah, I need you to get the keys to the SUV, my backpack – oh, and take the Blu-ray player and movies – and in the bathroom there is a first aid kit, get that, too," he said.

"Okay, we going back to DC and NCIS?" she asked.

"I'll explain in the car," he said. "Just get the stuff and then we are leaving. You trust me, don't you, Sarah?"

"Yes, I trust you, Tony. I trust you with my life," she said.

He nodded then said, "Now gather everything up and let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Fornell with two of his men were going over the crime scene. Ducky and Jimmy were bagging the bodies outside of the cabin first, leaving two bodies in the cabin. Gibbs had Ziva collecting evidence and McGee taking pictures.

"Jesus, Jethro, this is a fuck up," said Fornell. "Where are Sarah McGee and DiNozzo?"

"My guess is that they are hiding, Tobias," said Gibbs, as he scanned the crime scene. "I know that I would go into hiding if the so-called safe house I was staying in was attacked like this."

He noticed the blood on the inside of the door.

"Ziva, get traces of the blood on the doorjamb to be tested. I want to know what blood belongs to who," he ordered.

"Yes, Gibbs," she said.

"Hiding, Jethro? Why is he hiding?" asked Fornell.

"Why is hiding, Tobias?" said Gibbs. "The safe house is attacked by two ex-marines, two of Dye's boys, and you wonder why he is hiding. There must be a mole either in NCIS or in the FBI, Tobias. Hell, the Macaluso Family probably has someone on the way now."

"Damn it, I know there must be a mole," said Fornell. "That's not the least of DiNozzo's problems, too. I found out who the Macaluso have hired to kill him – Marco Fragano. He is Sicilian and deadly. Interpol said that they believe he is good for at least fifteen kills that they know of, but they have no evidence against him," said Fornell.

"Jesus," sighed Gibbs.

He knew that DiNozzo knew how to go to ground when he needed to do so. If he was smart, he go to ground until they had this figured out. If there was a mole in the FBI or NCIS, or even both, then Sarah McGee wasn't safe unless they handed her to the Marshalls, who change her life forever. Even then, Former Gunny Jake Dye struck Gibbs as a deadly and clever. He was able to smuggle antiquities out of Iraq and not do time for it. Whoever could put him away either ended up dead or deaf and dumb, and this heroin smuggling ring was worth more money to him than the antiquities. On top of that, there was the Macaluso Family. Sarah McGee was safer disappeared with DiNozzo right now than in their custody, as long as DiNozzo was alright.

"Where do you think your boy is, Jethro?" asked Fornell.

"Making sure Sarah McGee doesn't end up like Angela Macaluso," said Gibbs.

"That doesn't help me. I've got two dead agents along with two dead of Dye's men. I need answers," said Fornell.

"Forensics will tell us who killed who," said Gibbs. "That's a start."

NCIS

Tony dumped their cellphones out of the window while Sarah was driving. He had a towel staunching as much of the blood from the knife in his shoulder. The pain he could handle, but he didn't want to pass out from loss of blood because Sarah needed him to give her directions. So far, she was holding up better than he thought she would. He noticed, though, that she kept looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She was worried about him. He was her lifeline.

He had Sarah drive to West Virginia then stop at a Wal-Mart to pick up Super Glue, water, bandaging, extra strength Ibuprofen, a new shirt, and a new winter jacket. After that, he had her stop at a Dick's Sporting Goods to pick up QuikClot Sponges, and, finally, they stopped at motel in a small town backwater town and she checked into it. Tony supplied her with a credit card with the name Archibald Leach on it. He thought his walking into the office with a knife in his shoulder would be a little conspicuous.

Once they got into the motel room, Tony lay down on the bed farthest away from the door. He still had a KA-Bar stuck in his left shoulder and he needed it out now.

"Okay, Sarah, I'm going to give you some directions and I need you to follow them," he said through gritted teeth.

Quietly, she stood by the bed and waited for directions.

"Here is what you are going to have to do. The KA-Bar in my shoulder isn't serrated, so you can pull it out. I want you to pull it out as quickly and as hard as you can. Once you do that I'm probably going to pass out from blood loss and pain, but I need you to act quickly. After you pull it out, I want you to pull off my jacket, rip my sweater and shirt off me – there's a knife in my bag if you need it – then wash the wound and apply the QuikClot Sponges to it. The QuikClot will clot the wound stopping the blood. After that, wrap the wound with bandaging to keep the sponges in place. So far so good?" he asked.

"Yeah, Tony," she said quietly. He almost couldn't hear her. She was in a state of shock, but he needed her to do some important things.

"Good," he tried a smile but it came off as a grimace. "Once I'm out cold, wash up then I want you to drive the car to a nearby town and dump the car. I noticed there are plenty of Used Car lots around here. Buy a car for between four and five thousand dollars. Pay cash then I want go get us some food and a couple of disposable cellphones. The cash you need to make these buts are in my bag. I've got twenty grand in twenties in my backpack."

"Why do you have that?" she asked. It was the reporter in her.

"I'll explain later," he said. "Get us food. I'm going to need red meat, steak, or hamburger. Also, get us drinks, soda, and coffee. Sarah, I'm really going to need you here. Trust me, Sarah, once I'm feeling better than I'll take care of you. I just need to get this knife out and recover a little."

Sarah felt tears stinging her eyes. He was assuring her, trying to make her feel better. Special Agent DiNozzo really was a man of many contradictions. She placed her hand on his forehead and pushed his sweaty hair away from his eyes.

"I'll take care of you, Tony, and I trust you. You saved my life," she said.

"Get everything together you need to pull this knife out, Sarah. I need you to be strong. I wish someone else could do this because it isn't an easy task to do, but I know you can do it, Sarah. I trust you," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said softly then smiled.

NCIS

Gibbs followed by Fornell, Ziva, and McGee entered Abby's lab where they had been summoned. Already waiting for them there was Ducky, who looked concerned. He had been consoling Abby. Gibbs' stomach clenched.

"What have you got so far, Abby?" asked Gibbs.

Abby was subdued, too subdued. He could easily read her body language. She was upset. DiNozzo was in serious trouble. Abby looked at Ducky and he cleared his throat. He'd start for her.

"Well, Jethro, we have the blood samples back. The only interesting thing is that samples taken outside near the side of the house and sample taken on the doorjamb both belong to Anthony. From the amount of blood, I'd say he is badly injured," explained Ducky.

Gibbs could feel his body tightening up. He needed to trust his SFA and know that Tony would do the right thing and make the right choices.

"Did any of the blood belong to my sister?" McGee asked.

"No, Tim, it didn't," Abby said.

"Thank God," he said.

"What else do you have?" asked Fornell.

"The two ex-marines were killed by Tony's Sig Sauer. The bullets match his gun exactly," said Abby.

Fornell looked at Gibbs and smiled.

"Seems like your boy saved the day," he said.

"Now let's see if we can save him," Gibbs replied. "McGee. You track the SUV's GPS."

McGee took out his I-Phone and checked an app.

"The SUV is currently in West Virginia."

"Gear up. We are going to West Virginia," stated Gibbs.

"Can I tag along, Jethro?" asked Fornell.

"I guess you can take DiNozzo's seat until we get him back," said Gibbs.

Gibbs walked over to Abby. He could feel the worry wafting off her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "We'll find him and bring him home."

She seemed to relax. Gibbs kissed her cheek then they headed off.

NCIS

When Sarah came back with a bag full of food, six-pack of drinks, and their new car, she found Tony sitting up on the bed. He looked worn and sweaty. Dropping the food on her bed, she rushed over to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

There was no hiding the concern she felt for him. He was her hero for now, but it was more than that. She was starting to get to know Tony DiNozzo and she liked him.

"I'm peachy," he smiled.

"No, you're not," she said then she felt his head. "You need to take the painkillers we got for you."

She set up the pillows against the backboard then she gently pushed him back, so that he was seated but leaning against the backboard.

"What kind of car did you get?" he asked.

"What a guy question to ask at a time like this," she chuckled. "You care more about what I got for a car than your own health."

"I'm just being curious. What kind of car did you get?" he asked again.

"A 2000 Subaru Legacy with 160,000 miles on it," she said.

He looked at her as if he couldn't believe what she bought.

"It only cost $2,300," she smiled. "Did you think that I'd get a Mustang or a GTO with the budget you gave me?"

"No, you did good work," he said.

"I'm going to give you the Ibuprofen then some food," she said.

"What did you get?" he asked.

"I got some hamburgers from the local diner," she said.

"Good," he said then closed his eyes.

Sarah got him three pills and a glass of water. He popped the pills, swallowed them, and then he drank all of the water. Next, she grabbed him two of the hamburgers and handed them to him. With her own hamburger in hand, she sat on the edge of his bed. It was as if she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to be close to him for now.

Tony unwrapped the burger and took a bit.

"This is pretty damned good," he said.

He looked at Sarah, who unwrapped hers and took a sample bite.

"Let me guess – you like peanut butter on your hamburger," he teased her.

"That's pizza," she smiled. "The burger is fine. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm going to be fine, Sarah," he said. "We go have to change my bandage and make sure that my wound his closed."

She liked hearing her name coming from him. If she wasn't careful, she might even blush when he calls her Sarah.

"Oh, Jesus, Tony, I don't think I could sew you up," she said.

"You won't have to sew me up, Sarah. We are going to use Super Glue," he smiled then took another huge bit of his burger.

"Super Glue?" she repeated then she looked at him like he was an idiot.

Tony offered her a conciliatory smile.

"Yes, Super Glue. Medics started use it in Vietnam for closing wounds in the battlefield. Liquid stitches are just a variation on Super Glue," he grinned.

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"I went to a military academy from the age of eleven until I went OSU," he told her. "I learned about the Super Glue there from a captain teaching us history, who had his life saved by Super Glue while in country."

"Well, you are full of surprises, Very, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," said Sarah.

"I have my moments," he replied.

"Yeah, you do," she said softly.

She took another bite of her burger, while Tony finished up his first one. He started in on his second one, when Sarah asked the question that was bothering her the most.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked him.

"Rhode Island," he answered.

She looked at him as if he had two heads.

"My mother's family owned a home in Jamestown, RI. For a wedding present, they gave it to her. When she died, it was left to me in a sort of trust fund, so that I didn't get it until I was twenty-five. By then I grew used to having the rent from the place, so I kept it, but I kept it in the name of Tony Paddington, my mother's family name. It's empty right now because I haven't had the time to go down to Rhode Island okay the latest perspective tenant. We can stay there," he explained.

"Won't someone be able to trace the house to you?" she asked.

"Yes and no. I pay taxes on it and receive income from it but I really keep it out of my business as much as possible. A good lawyer can put a lot of barriers, cul-de-sacs up so people only know so much about you, and the government just wants its taxes. Everyone in the area knows me as Tony Paddington. If you did trace it, it's a rental property, and I haven't stayed there since I was sixteen when I spent some holidays there while my father was in Europe," he explained. "I bet your brother could find it and figure it out, though."

"When do we go?" she asked.

"Give me a day or two to rest up then I'll call the rental agency to have the keys left in the mailbox for us," he said. "You got disposable cellphones, right?"

She smiled, "I did everything you wanted me to do, and I did it perfectly."

"Good," he smiled.

"See, Tony, you can trust me," she said.

"I know, Sarah, and I do," he smiled. "What do we have to drink, huh?"

She blushed a little.

"You forgot the drinks?" he asked her.

"No, I didn't forget, but I," she paused for a moment. "I got beer instead of soda. I could really use a drink and I thought you might like one."

"Sarah, I could kiss you. Get me a beer," he said.

Her cheeks turned crimson.

NCIS

Gibbs and Fornell leaned on the hood of the car waiting for Ziva and McGee to return. They were parked on a street. According to McGee, the SUV was parked done an alley, so Gibbs sent them after it. Fornell shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"You don't expect DiNutso to be with the SUV. You think he abandoned the vehicle," said Fornell.

"I know he did," said Gibbs.

"He left no clues to where he's gone, has he?" asked Fornell.

"Nope," said Gibbs.

"Alright, Jethro, what aren't you telling me," said Fornell.

"When he feels they are safe, DiNozzo will contact me somehow," said Gibbs.

"You trained him well, Jethro," said Fornell.

"He trained himself, Tobias," said Gibbs.

They noticed Ziva and McGee walking towards them. Both of them had concerned, if not disappointed, expressions on their faces. The two agents walked up to the car.

"Found the SUV, boss. It's been abandoned," said McGee.

"There is blood all over the passenger seat," said Ziva. "It must be Tony's."

"Boss, where the hell is he with my sister?" asked McGee.

"Doing his job, Tim, and keeping her safe. Process the car then call to have it picked up," he told them.

"Yes, boss," said McGee.

He then started to walk to the trunk to collect his backpack and gear to process the car. Ziva waited for a moment. She stared at Gibbs until he responded.

"What is it, Ziver?" he asked.

"I am worried about Tony," she said.

"He's a big boy, Ziver. He can take care of himself."

"But the blood. He must be badly injured," she said.

"Agent David, have some faith that DiNozzo is okay and will be okay," said Gibbs. "Now help McGee process the SUV."

"Yes, Gibbs," said she then walked to the trunk of the car to get her gear.

"Both your agents have skin in the game on this one. McGee is worried about his sister and David is worried about DiNozzo. You need my help on this, Jethro," said Fornell.

"I might take you up on your offer, Tobias," said Gibbs, as he watched his two agents walk back to the SUV.

NCIS

When they hit the state line of Rhode Island, Tony took the wheel of the car from Sarah. His reason was that he knew where they were going. Once they got to Jamestown, he drove for Highland Drive. He started to slow down when they came up to his mother's property. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sarah McGee's reaction.

The house laid on three acres of secluded land. It was a four bedroom, four bathroom, and one half-bath Adirondack-style house with Cathedral ceilings. The façade was grey weathered wood and it had a wraparound porch. The backyard led to Narragansett Bay and there was a private pier. Tony pulled up to the separate carport and parked the car. They got out of the car.

Tony looked over at Sarah. Her expression couldn't hide her impression of what she saw. This home must cost in the millions. She looked over at Tony. He had several days' growth of bread, black circles under his eyes from fighting off a fever, and a worn down body, yet all she could think was that if she was honest with herself, he belonged here. Even though, he tried to hide it, he was raised a lonely rich boy.

In silence, they walked up to the front door. He reached into the mailbox and took the keys out from where the real estate agent left then. He opened the front door and let them into the house. Sarah looked around and was impressed, though it was barely furnished.

"I hope there are beds in the bedroom," said Sarah.

"Each bedroom has a queen, except the master bedroom which has a California king," Tony said without really thinking.

The furniture that was left was antique. His mother had expensive taste and Tony always thought he inherited his own taste in furniture from her. Instinctively, he walked into the large living with windows that overlooked the bay. In the living room was a French Directoire style settee and a Bechstein Grand Piano. He was staring at the piano and remembering his mother when Sarah walked up beside him. Sarah was five foot seven and Tony was six foot two. She felt small standing beside him, but she also felt protected.

"You're still sick, Tony," she said to him.

She could see that he had a lot of painful memories when it came to family. Tim and she had some trouble memories of family, especially Tim with their father, the Admiral, but Tony seemed to come from a family that Dickens could have written.

"I'm fine," he said softly, as he continued to stare at the piano allowing memories of his mother to come back.

"I need to change your bandage and you need to get some sleep. Come on, Tony," Sarah said, as she slipped left hand into his right hand.

Her hand disappeared in his. She gently pulled him to follow her, and he went with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Tony woke up in the master bedroom. The sun was shining through the windows. He still had his jeans on, though his shirt was off and he had a new bandage on. For the first time in a few days, he felt human again.

"Jesus, How long did I sleep?" he said aloud.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was eight in the morning. No wonder he felt better since he must have gotten over fifteen hours of sleep. Walking into the bathroom, he ran the water in the sink until it was a perfect temperature then he gave himself a sponge bath. After drying himself off, he found his Wal-Mart bought shirt and stared at it.

"I need some new clothes," he sighed.

He put the faux turtleneck on then headed down the stairs. As he hit the bottom steps, he could smell the coffee and breakfast being cooked. He headed into the kitchen to find Sarah McGee in jeans and tee shirt with her I-Pod on dancing and cooking. She turned to see Tony in the doorway.

"Hi," she smiled then turned off the I-Pod and pulled the earbuds out of her ears.

"I hope to God you aren't listening to Justine Timberlake," he said.

"Sorry, no. I'm listening to Vampire Weekend. And what's on your I-Pod?" she asked him.

"Sinatra, Bobby Darin, Ella, Leonard Bernstein, and others," he said.

"Okay," she said. "I've got coffee made and I am making scrambled eggs, which is the way I eat eggs, turkey bacon, and toast. I ran out to the store this morning."

"Turkey bacon? Really," he grumbled.

"I'm trying to get you healthy," she said. "Do you want to eat in here or in the dining room?"

"Here is fine," he said.

He walked over to the small table by the window and sat down. She brought over a mug of coffee, the sugar bowl, and creamer for him. He fixed the coffee the way he liked then took a sip.

"I thought that we could go to Marshalls in Middletown, if it's still there, to get clothes. We can pick up some food from a supermarket on the way back," he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she said.

She brought a plate of food for him then placed it down in front of him. Returning to the kitchen, she got her plate and coffee then came back to the table and sat across from Tony.

"Now, I want to know something. Will you answer honestly?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why did you have a backpack with 20 grand in it, as well as a credit card with a fake name and a driving license from New Jersey with that fake name on it?" she asked.

"It is my go to ground backpack. It also has my backup piece, a Glock 22, and four clips of ammo. Money, change of identity, and a weapon. In case anything went wrong I wanted to be able to protect you and go to ground is one of the best ways to hide you," he said.

"Do I need a new ID?" she asked excitedly.

"No," he smirked. "We can introduce you as my… cousin, maybe?"

"Why not your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Because I'm much older than you and because if your brother found out, he'd have Ziva kill me," Tony grinned.

"Okay, I can see that, I think. But I will have you know that I make a great girlfriend, so it's your lost," she said then stuck out her tongue at Tony.

He smiled. It was a sincere one. He found himself staring in her eyes for a few moments longer than he had intended. _McGee, why the hell is your sister so damned attractive?_

"What's your plan?" she asked him.

"Contact Gibbs then work out a plan with him and him alone," he answered.

"You trust him," she said.

"With my life."

He went to reach for his coffee with his left hand when a hot searing pain dominated the stab wound. Tony grimaced then a groan of pain escaped his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked with concern.

"Shoulder pain," he took a deep breath. "I probably have some sort of ligament or muscle damage from that damned knife."

"What do we do about it?" she asked.

"We do nothing," he smirked. "I get probably surgery and some rehab when this is finally over."

"It hurts that bad?" she asked.

"A couple of Advil with handle it," he replied.

"We could try and get something stronger," Sarah said.

"Your brother never told you about me and pain meds, did he?" he said.

"No, he didn't. Are you allergic?" she asked.

"No, I get loopy. I mean loopy. It's not a pretty sight," he said.

"Really," Sarah smiled then picked up a forkful of scrambled eggs, "I'd like to see that."

She stuffed her mouth full of eggs and smiled at him. Tony laughed then he stood up.

"Advil in the kitchen?" he asked.

"Sit down," she said. "I'll get it for you."

Sarah got up and went into the kitchen. She returned with three Ibuprofen pills, which she then handed to Tony. Tony tossed them in his mouth and washed them down with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Sarah," he said.

"Tony, you really don't have to thank me," she said then smiled. "We seem to be in this together."

"Until I can get you out of it, which may mean getting you to the US Marshalls and WITSEC," he said.

"No, I'll stay with you. I don't want WITSEC," she said.

"Sarah, your life may depend upon it," he said.

She stood there beside him. Without thinking, she reached for his hand and held it.

"I trust you with my life and no one else," she said.

Tony again found himself looking into her dark brown eyes and getting lost for a few moments.

"Okay, Sarah," he said finally breaking the silence, "we'll figure this out."

He gently pulled his hand away.

"Well, I have to contact Gibbs then we are going shopping because I am not wearing this shirt any longer," he said.

"I know I could use clothes, underwear, and something to sleep in," she said returning to her sleep. "I mean last night I ended up sleeping in the nude."

Tony thought about that for a moment then he gave her a broad smile and a slight blush on his cheeks. He stood up.

"I've got to contact Gibbs," he said then walked away from the table.

Sarah found herself smiling at the thought that she made Tony blush. She liked the idea that she had an effect on him.

NCIS

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with his black overcoat on and staring at his cellphone. _Boss. We are in a real safe house for now. Need to meet. Recommend you check A.L. You move. _Gibbs smiled and shook his head.

"McGee," he barked.

McGee lifted his head from the computer he was working on.

"Yeah, boss," he said.

"You're sister is fine," Gibbs told him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Let's just say that DiNozzo got a message to me," he said.

Ziva heard Tony's name and lifted her head from her work.

"You have heard from Tony. How is he?" she asked.

"Fine for now. Let's do our part and nail Jake Dye so Sarah McGee doesn't have to testify," Gibbs growled.

He took off his overcoat and tossed it behind his chair then he locked up his sidearm.

"I'll be down in Abby's lab," he said.

Gibbs exited the bullpen and headed to the lab. Tony didn't let him know all his aliases, but he knew that A.L. was Archibald Leach and even had the credit card number for this alias. Now all he needed to do was have Abby trace the credit card use and see where DiNozzo was. Depending upon the city or state, he'd know where DiNozzo was holed up.

Gibbs walked into the lab. Abby was dressed as a Goth Catholic schoolgirl. He shook his head. She was dancing to some music that made his head want to explode.

"Abby!" he yelled.

She stopped dancing and turned off the music. Turning and facing Gibbs, Abby stood at attention.

"Yes, sir, Admiral Gibbs," she said.

"I was never an officer, Abby. I worked for a living," he said.

"What can I do you for, Gibbs?" she asked.

"I need you to trace a credit card," he said. "This is between you and me and no one else. You can't tell any, Abby, about this."

"Is this about Tony?" Abby asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'm going to give you a name and a credit card number and you will tell me where it has been active."

"Gotcha, Gibbs," she said.

"You won't tell anyone, right?" he said.

"Scout's honor," she said then saluted him then she turned and started typing on her computer. "Let's find out where Tony is."

"Good girl, Abby," he said then handed her a piece of paper with the name and credit card number.

"Archibald Leach. Why that is name so familiar?" she asked.

"It was Cary Grant's real name," smiled Gibbs.

"That's our Tony," she said as she started to input the information into her computer. "The card is active. The latest use was just a half hour ago in Middletown, Rhode Island."

Gibbs smiled. Abby turned and looked at him.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked.

"I know," he said then kissed her cheek.

NCIS

His new wardrobe was lacking Italian suits, actually, it was lacking suits in general, he now felt a little better with his choices. Wearing a pair of cargo pants and a Ralph Lauren black dress shirt, he headed down the stairs after shaving. Heading straight into the kitchen, he checked on the Bolognese sauce he was making for them for dinner. Taking a wooden spoon, he tasted it then added some grated parmesan cheese.

"So you cook," said Sarah.

"Not often," he said then he put some of the sauce on the wooden spoon and offered Sarah a taste.

Sarah tasted the sauce and smiled, "that is good."

"Ragu alla Bolognese," smiled Tony. "My nonna taught me how to make it."

"Nonna?" Sarah asked.

"Grandmother on my father's side. I spent a summer in Italy when I was ten. At that time, I didn't speak a word of Italian. My cousins wanted nothing to do with me because I couldn't speak the language, so I spent most of my time with my nonna. She taught me how to speak Italian and how to cook," he explained.

"Sounds like a lonely summer," Sarah remarked.

"Actually, it was the best summer I had since my mother died. The next summer, my father disinherited me and sent me to Rhode Island Military Academy," he smiled. "Spending time with a sweet old lady who loved me was much better than that."

"You had an interesting childhood, didn't you?" she asked him.

"Interesting, that is one way of putting it," he said.

"When's dinner?" Sarah asked. "I know we had a late lunch, but I'm hungry."

"It's almost nine o'clock," Tony looked at his watch.

Suddenly, someone rang the front doorbell. Tony grinned.

"Sarah put the pasta on, use the rigatoni, and set the dishes. We have a quest," he said.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"My boss," Tony told her then he hustled off to answer the door.

When he got to the front door, he grabbed his sidearm, which he left on a table by the door. He looked out through the peephole and saw Gibbs. Tony opened the door.

"Hey, boss," said Tony.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he entered the house. He turned and looked at Tony. "Where are you hurt?"

"KA-Bar to the left shoulder."

"How's the shoulder doing?" he asked.

"I don't have full use of it. Once this is all I have to get it fixed. I think I either got ligament or muscle damage," he said. "Dinner is ready. You hungry?"

Gibbs sniffed the air, "I'd never refuse your Bolognese sauce, Dinozzo," he said.

"Let's go into the kitchen," he said.

The three of them sat down at the table in the kitchen. Sarah McGee kept glancing at Gibbs.

"It's an eight and half hour drive from DC to here, boss. How long did it take you?" Tony asked.

"Seven hours," said Gibbs.

Gibbs ate his food and observed Sarah McGee. Not only did she seem comfortable with DiNozzo, considering the circumstances, but she also looked enamored by him. He needed DiNozzo to keep his head in the game.

"What's the plan, boss?" asked Tony.

"Still working on it, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "Dye's lawyer will delay a trial for as long as possible. This could mean three to four months allowing Dye and the Macaluso's time to either find you or wait until you surface in the system. So far we know there is a mole in either the FBI or NCIS."

"Or both," added Tony. "Gino Macaluso once said to me that if you own enough cops and feds then you don't need to own judges. The reason being that you can always find out where witnesses are being kept and take care of them. This was the reason I was brought in from Peoria to Philly for the undercover gig."

"And when it was over you couldn't wait to get out of Philly," said Gibbs.

"Does this mean I have to hide with Tony until the trial comes up?" Sarah asked.

Gibbs noted that she didn't sound upset but sounded more like a professional enquiry. He looked at DiNozzo for an answer.

"I think we are safe her for at least a month to six weeks then it's time to leave," said Tony.

"I have to talk to Vance. He'll suggest WITSEC," said Gibbs.

"No," Sarah spoke up quickly. "I'm not giving up my life for doing the right thing."

"Anyway, if they have someone in the FBI, I bet they have someone in the US Marshalls," said Tony.

Gibbs nodded his head, "You two are stuck together for now."

"Understood, boss," said Tony.

"Has someone told my bosses about me yet?" she asked.

"Tim has spoken to the newspaper. I think they smell a story from you, a big one, so they are happy," Gibbs told her.

Sarah smiled.

"When will you be back here, boss?" Tony asked.

"A few days and I'll bring Ducky with me to check your shoulder. Give me the number to your newest burner phone and I'll text you when I'm coming," Gibbs answered.

"I've got one of the bedroom set up for you, so that you can get some sleep before driving back to DC," Tony said.

"Don't need a bedroom, I'll take the sofa," said Gibbs.

"Sorry, boss, don't have a sofa. I have antique settee," grinned Tony.

"Get a goddamn sofa, DiNozzo," growled Gibbs.

NCIS

When they woke in the morning, Gibbs was gone. Sarah was surprised at this, but Tony knew the man probably got three hours of sleep then got up and drove back to DC. It was just his way. As much as Gibbs understood him, Tony in his way understood Gibbs.

They sat quietly having coffee and toast. Through the window, they could see that the bay was the same slate grey as the sky, which meant a storm was coming. In the next few hours, it was going to start snowing. In a less than half-furnished house, they were going to have a reminder that it was winter and Christmas season.

As he stared out the window, it struck Tony how unfair it was for Sarah to be here during the Christmas season. He kind of, sort of, celebrated Christmas, but not really. After his mother's death, his Christmas memories were limited to spending vacation with strangers at the military academy, or on a trip to somewhere with his father and his latest fling. Sarah was filled probably with happy memories and now she was stuck with him for this one.

"Do you think we have enough food in because it's going to snow?" he asked Sarah.

"I'd hope so with all we bought yesterday," she said.

"Maybe I'll make use a big pot of minestrone soup later to go with the French bread we got," he said.

Sarah smiled at him. He grinned back at her. She hated to admit it, but she was finding him more and more attractive each day, which was crazy because she didn't find older men attractive. Yet, she found him attractive, very attractive, and it wasn't just because he saved her life, though she knew that was part of the calculus of it all. She liked guys her own age who were malleable, guys that she could dominate. This wasn't Tony. He was far too complicated and damaged to dominate. She could tell that he was filled with little landmines that if you triggered could blow your leg off and leaving him running away.

"I love soups," she said. "My first few years out of college I used to live off of them during the winter."

"Good," he said. "I'll get started on it in a little while. A good soup takes time."

"A good anything takes time," Sarah smiled at him.

"So very young, yet so very astute," said Tony. "It must run in the McGee Family."

She still had one thing she held against Tony and that was the way he treated her brother. He hazed Tim as if they were frat brothers.

"My brother is smart not astute," said Sarah.

"Oh, please, the Probie, he's astute. Don't underestimate him. When he first started at NCIS, he was timid, lacking confidence, and mention he went to MIT every five minutes," Tony told her. "But after years of my hazing, he is confident, aggressive, and I haven't heard where he got his degrees from in years."

"You mean to tell me you hazed him all those years to toughen him up," Sarah said with doubt.

"It was either my method of toughening up or Gibbs. Mine is painful, but less so than Gibbs, which tends to cause paternal memories and issues to surface," said Tony.

Sarah looked at him. He was right about one thing and that was the Timmy of today was more confident and bolder than six or eight years ago. Of course, that didn't explain why Tony still harassed her brother.

"Why do you still haze him?" she asked.

"Because he's my first probie, which makes him my forever probie, and he can take it. Believe it or not, Sarah, I think of Tim as a friend," he told him.

"Yet, you have never invited him to your apartment," she said.

Tony laughed. His apartment was his sanctuary.

"Sarah, there have only been a few people in my apartment. Now Gibbs has been in it because he has dragged my ass home from the hospital more than once. Ducky has been there because Gibbs insisting that he check out my lungs when I get sick. Let's see who else? Ziva saw it because her father was assassinated and she hid out at my place for a few days. To be honest, she could have been in a hotel for all she knew. My apartment is a sanctuary. When I enter it, NCIS doesn't exist, bad relationships don't exist, it is just me my films, either a good scotch or wine, maybe music, and sometimes, don't tell anyone, a good book."

"I'd like to see your apartment," she said.

"Maybe once this is over I'll invite you over for pizza and a movie," said Tony.

"I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Vance shifted in his chair. He had a taken a few days off to be with his kids, who were still grieving their mother's death. Now that he was returned to work, he'd been caught up on the whole Sarah McGee situation. Already, he'd wished he'd stayed at home with his kids.

"Where is DiNozzo, Gibbs?" he asked again.

"I told you, Leon, I know and DiNozzo knows and that is enough for now," said Gibbs.

"Sarah McGee and Agent DiNozzo have Dye and his men, the Macaluso Family, and a Sicilian hitman named Marco Fragano wanting them found and dead. I think Miss McGee would be better off in WITSEC," said Vance.

"We can't trust the FBI, NCI, or even the Marshalls until we find the moles or moles," said Gibbs.

Vance exhaled. He was frustrated. They had too little control in this case. He wanted to regain some control.

"She won't go into WITSEC," Vance growled.

"Nope."

"I'm really not liking this, Gibbs."

"We are just going to have to trust DiNozzo to keep her safe for now," said Gibbs.

"Agent DiNozzo was injured. Do you have any idea how he is doing?" asked Vance.

"He'll be on leave for a while to get his shoulder fixed," smiled Gibbs.

"I wish there was a better way to handle this," said Vance.

"I guess will just have to find the mole or moles," Gibbs said.

"You need help?" asked Vance.

"I am a man down a man, Leon," Gibbs said.

"I feel like working some of the rust off," said Vance.

He stood up and looked at Gibbs with a smile.

"I'm offering myself as a part-time agent. I was a pretty good agent in my day," he said.

"Glad to have you onboard, Leon," smiled Gibbs. "Remember, you are taking over for DiNozzo."

"I only know so many movie references," said Vance then smiled.

"I was thinking you better be the best agent I have on the job," grinned Gibbs.

"Let's get a crew together and head to Miss Scuito's Lab," said Vance.

"I pulled Cassie Yates from Norfolk and Ned Dorneget from his work acting as a TAD. Along with you, Ziver, McGee, and me, I thought we should have enough agents to start a good mole hunt," Gibbs explained as they walked to Vance's office door.

"What about the FBI?" Vance asked.

"Fornell is handling that."

"Any leads?" asked Vance.

"Not yet, but we'll get some," said Gibbs.

NCIS

Jake Dye along with two of his men entered a bar in the Pigtown section of Baltimore. The bar was called the Raven's Nest. It was a dank place and already at ten in the morning there were men sitting at the bar drinking the day away. Sitting in a corner booth was Mikey Macaluso. He was surrounded by six of his men, which made Dye smile. Second-rate thugs usually had too many men hanging around them. Dye had met with Mikey twice before. He found him a young punk in a cheap suit wearing cheap cologne, but he was still a capo for the Macaluso Family.

Dye walked over to the booth and sat down. Mickey was sipping a vodka and orange juice.

"I lost two fucking men. I want to know where this girl is and the agent who saved so I can kill them," said Dye.

"You're out on bail so relax, chief. The family has hired someone to take care of this, a Sicilian hitman. Do you know Sicilian assassins are considered the best because they never give up until the job is done," smiled Mikey, who took another swig of his drink.

"Your moles know where they are yet?" asked Dye.

"Not yet but they will. The bastard has to raise his head eventually and then we will cut it off and her head as well," said Mikey.

"Listen, I don't care about your slice of Sicilian hitman. My men and I are going to be looking for them, too. I don't care how this goes down just as long as they are dead. Two of men are dead. I expect retribution," said Dye.

"You starting the supply chain up again?" asked Mikey.

"Not yet. Not until I know, the heat is off. The heroin supply train from China is closed for now," said Dye.

"Fuck that. That's costing us money. You don't play with money," said Mikey.

"I'm not playing, Mickey. Oh, and the agent who got away with the girl I need dead is one Anthony DiNozzo. The same Anthony DiNozzo who put daddy away. Now, Mikey, did you want him as bad as I do?" asked Dye.

"I want to torture the son-of-bitch. I want him to suffer. He pretended he was family and almost destroyed the Macaluso Family. I want him worse than you do, Jarhead," said Mikey.

Dye smiled then he leaned forward and whispered to Mikey, "Call me Jarhead again, or show me or my men disrespect, I will skin you."

Dye smiled.

"Are you threatening me?" asked Mikey.

"Talk to Geno. He knows me better than you do. I don't make threats and I don't like have my pud pulled unless it's by a pretty girl. Either find out where this NCIS Fed and girl are hiding or bring me proof of death," said Dye.

"We'll light a fire under the feds we own, okay?" said Mikey.

"Just do what you have to do, Mikey," Dye said with disdain.

He stood up and walked over to where his men were waiting for him. Dye whispered into the ear of one of them, who walked over to Mikey's biggest bodyguard. It took him four quick moves, including a straight hand to the throat, to put him down on the barroom floor and gasping for air. The man returned to Dye's side, who smiled and waved at Mikey then they left.

NCIS

Abby, McGee, and Cassie Yates sat on the stools, while Ziva and Dorneget stood. In front of them were Gibbs and Vance. The agents waited for their marching orders.

"We need to track down any and all NCIS or FBI agents who are on the Macaluso payroll," stated Vance. "There is only one way to do this and that is backbreaking and tiresome work. To start with, we have to figure out every agent who knew about Sarah McGee, the drug smuggling ring, and the FBI safe house. We have to start listing agents and making connections between them and if not them to someone outside of NCIS. We'll have to check financials. What did they know or who do they associate with? We have to make assumptions then we have to find proof. I want to know who is bad in my agency then I want to know who is bad in the FBI, so that we can nail them."

"Cassie and McGee, you'll work the NCIS angle. I want you to start profiling every agent. If they start showing up as having known about Sarah McGee then I want you to check them out thoroughly including financials. If they only knew about where the safe house was or that we were using an FBI safe house, I want them vetted thoroughly, too. Same goes if they if the drug smuggling ring. We may have more than one mole," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss," said McGee.

"On it, Gibbs," added Cassie.

"Ziva, you and Dorneget will assist Director Vance in investigating the FBI. Fornell is doing this on his head, but we are going by rule three – don't believe what you are told. Double check," said Gibbs.

"Yes, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"Yes, Agent Gibbs," said Dorneget.

"Finally, Abby, you will act as backup and support for everyone," said Gibbs.

"My pleasure, Gibster," she said.

"What will you do?" asked Vance.

Gibbs smiled, "I'll do whatever it takes, Leon."

NCIS

The snow had begun to fall, nice big snowflakes, which meant they were probably in for a nice long snowfall. He had arranged through the real estate agent for someone to plow his road, so that they could get out, but shoveling a path for the car to the plowed area. Tony got dress in jeans, a black turtleneck, and pullover OSU hoodie then he put on his hiking boots and headed out to shovel.

He had left Sarah in the atrium that looked out on the bay. She had the laptop and was writing, which meant she was oblivious to the world. Not wanting to be snowed in at all in case they needed to make a quick escape, Tony started shoveling the snow. Just as he expected, it was painful. The snow was wet and heavy, instead of a nice light dusting, and his shoulder burned with pain every time he shoveled snow and tossed it aside.

Shovelful of snow after shovelful of snow, his put a strain on his left shoulder. Stopping for a second, he noticed that his lungs were burning. Cold air and Y Pestis scarred lungs did not get along well. Between his lungs and shoulder, he bent over in pain.

"Jesus Christ, I wish there were some kids around here to hire," he growled.

He tried to breath in cold air and regretted each lungful, as he started to cough. Bent over and coughing with a shoulder on fire from pain, this was not how he thought this would go. Tony heard a door open and closed and looked up to see Sarah dressed in sweat pants, hiking boots, and a winter overcoat with her hair tied back and no makeup on glaring at him. _Shit, she would be attractive even looking like that. _

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Shoveling," he said then started coughing again.

She walked over to him, pulled the shovel out of his hands, and stared right into his eyes.

"Get in the house now. I'll finish shoveling," she demanded.

He looked to see that he had done a good portion of what needed to be done. Later, when he felt better, he'd do more.

"Bag of road salt by the stairs. Sprinkle on the shoveled area," he told her.

"Go!" she demanded.

Tony headed back into the house. His first stop was to the nearest bottle of Extra Strength Advil. Tony took three Advil and swallowed them without any liquid. He then set up the coffeemaker in order to get some hot liquid into his body for his lungs sake. Once he turned on the coffeemaker, he sat down at the table in the kitchen and put his head on the table as he tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder and regulate his breathing.

Once the coffeemaker had finished making coffee, he stood up and then got himself a nice hot cup of coffee. Once that was done, he returned to the table and took a sip then started coughing. His body felt like shit. He felt like shit. How in the hell could he protect Sarah McGee if he could even shovel a driveway?

He sat there sipping the coffee and starting to feel angry with himself and his body for not being able to act the way he wanted it to act. The older he got the less his body bounced back from the things he put it through. Brad, his doctor, kept telling that he had to start looking out for his body, going the extra mile to take care of it, but he thought he still had time. Time seemed to be running out.

He was half way through his coffee when Sarah came back into the house. She stood there with her hair tied back, red cheeks from the cold, and no makeup on looking young and highly desirable. Tony moaned. _Why in the hell does McGee's sister have to look so damned good? _

She pulled off her hiking boots then took off her overcoat and hung it up by the door. He noticed, as she stood there in grey sweatpants and a long sleeve, loose fitting shirt that said Endangered Species, that she was glaring at him.

"How does your shoulder feel?" she asked him.

"As good as my lung," he answered. "Get yourself a cup of coffee and warm up."

She walked over to the counter and made herself a cup of coffee then joined Tony at the table. Sitting across from him, she looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong with your lungs?" she asked.

"Your brother ever tell you about the time someone sent the plague to us?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was some crazy woman, who owned a pharmaceutical company," she said. "She said one of the agents got the plague."

"That's lucky old me," he smiled then coughed. "I breathe in an envelope filled with Y Pestis. It almost killed me. But you know what they say, what doesn't kill you leaves you with scarred lungs."

Her face softened. She looked at the man across from her and could sense his pain and it was more than physical.

"I need to check your wound and change your bandage," said Sarah. "Why don't we get you upstairs to your room and I'll deal with it there?"

He thought of arguing for a moment, but his shoulder was burning with pain and his lungs still hurting from the cold. It was easier just to agree.

"Okay," he gave in.

He followed Sarah up the stairs and to the master bedroom, which he was using. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she disappeared as she collected what she needed to change his bandage. She came back with a pan of warm water, a sponge, and the deluxe first aid kit they bought. Placing them on the table beside the bed, she looked at him in a way that made Tony feel uncomfortable.

"Do you need help taking off the hoodie?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said then he tried to pull off the hoodie, but ended up groaning in pain.

"Don't argue, you need help," she said.

Gently, she pulled his OSU hoodie off. Tony gritted his teeth as he lifted his shoulder. _Maybe it was too soon to use my fricking arm. _Next, the turtleneck came off.

"Damn it all, Tony, you opened up the wound," she said.

He looked at his bandage and saw how it was now dappled with red. A sigh of disgust escaped Sarah, as she pulled off the bandage. Grabbing the sponge, she wrung it out and then applied it to his shoulder wound.

"Hold it," she said then she got the first aid kit. "I'm going to use the butterfly bandages since we don't have stitches."

"You can use the Super Glue again to close it," he said.

"No," she said. "I know what you said about it, but I'd rather no put you back together with Super Glue."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm more than Krazy Glue type," he joked.

"I don't find this funny, Tony," she said.

"Okay, do what you want. You're the doctor," he said.

Cleaning off the wound, she then dried it and applied the butterfly bandages. Once that was done, she placed a gauze bandage on his shoulder and taped it to keep it in place. Once that was done, she moved onto the bed and got behind Tony.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"You are all tenses up from shoveling. If I can relax you a bit, then maybe it will lessen up the pain," she said.

With those words, he felt her hands starting to work his neck. Tony closed his eyes and started to think of things, which didn't get him excited. Sarah's hands felt good and she smelled good. She even looked real good, but she was McGee's sister and far too young for him. He had to stop finding her so attractive. It was the circumstances that was causing the attraction and he had to remember that.

She pressed her palm against his spine and applied some pressure. Tony moaned then immediately regretted it.

"That feels good?" she asked.

"Yeah, feels good," he said.

Her hands moved down lower and lower on his back and Tony found it harder not to start to get aroused. Unexpectedly, he stood up and started walking towards the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," he said then he entered and shut the door, leaving a smiling Sarah McGee lying on his bed.

NCIS

It was a restless night of sleep. Checking his wristwatch, it was four-thirty in the morning. Between the pain in his shoulder and the wet dreams featuring Sarah McGee, Tony managed three hours of sleep. Not wanting to spend even another minute in his bed, he got up to downstairs. From his nightstand, he grabbed his Sig Sauer and the burner phone. As he headed down the stairs, his burn phone buzz. He read the text message. _Expect us today. _

Gibbs was coming to see them along with Ducky. For the first time, he was actually glad to see Ducky so that he could examine him. By seven, Sarah got up to find Tony sitting in the atrium drinking his third cup of coffee. Tony looked at her and noticed that her sleeping clothes were a tight fitting tee shirt and another pair of grey sweatpants. He could wait for Gibbs and Ducky to show up.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

"We are having company today. My boss and Dr. Mallard will be today," he said.

"Mallard, isn't he the NCIS ME?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's also my personal doctor," said Tony.

"A medical examiner is your personal doctor," repeated Sarah trying to sound not creeped out.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I think of it as an act of optimism."

"Wow, I need a cup of coffee," Sarah said.

She turned on her heel and headed off to the kitchen. Tony found himself watching her walk away and staring at her buttocks. He shook his head and exhaled.

"I really don't want to be my father's son," he sighed.

By three in the afternoon, Gibbs and Ducky pulled up in a Charger. Tony opened the door and greeted them.

"Boss," he smiled "Ducky, welcome to Casa Paddington."

They entered. Ducky looked at Tony and shook his head.

"You are in pain, dear boy," he said.

"Yeah, I made the mistake of shoveling snow," said Tony.

"You probably either have ligament or muscle damage. By shoveling you have made it worse," Ducky told him.

"Where's Sarah?" asked Gibbs.

"In atrium writing," Tony said.

"I'll visit with her while you examine DiNozzo, Duck," said Gibbs.

Ducky held up his medical bag then said, "Take my hat and coat then show me to a room where I can examine you."

"Okay, Ducky," said Tony.

Gibbs took off his overcoat, as he entered the atrium. Sarah McGee had here I-Pod on and was on the laptop writing. He walked up to her and tapped her on the head. She turned and saw it was Gibbs. Quickly, she pulled out the earbuds and turned off the music.

"Agent Gibbs," she said.

"I thought you and I could catch up while Dr. Mallard examines DiNozzo," he said.

He sat down in the armchair in the atrium. Sarah remained seated at the desk, but she turned her chair to face him.

"How has it been going?" he asked.

"Interesting," she answered. "I feel safe so far, but according to Tony he doesn't anticipate staying here more than six weeks."

"Let's hope we can get you back to your life before that," Gibbs said.

She smiled but she didn't say anything.

"Your brother is worried about you," said Gibbs.

"How is Tim?" she asked.

"As I said he's worried about you, Sarah," said Gibbs.

"If I wrote a letter to him could you give it to him?" she asked.

"Sure," said Gibbs.

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs," said Sarah.

"So, how is it living with DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Agent DiNozzo knows movies and risked his life for me," she said, "I don't think I can thank him enough."

"He's doing his job, Sarah," said Gibbs.

"I know that, Agent Gibbs. I'm not a teenage girl that you helped out of a jam before," said Sarah.

"No. Now the jam you are in is even bigger and more dangerous," said Gibbs.

"Can I interest you in a cup of coffee and a sandwich, Agent Gibbs? There are some deli meats in the refrigerator and rolls in the kitchen," Sarah said.

"Will you join me?" he asked.

"Okay."

Sarah and Gibbs were seated at the dining room table eating a sandwich and sharing stories, when Tony and Ducky joined. Tony's left arm was in a sling. They were sharing a laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Tony, as he sat down.

"Gibbs, was telling me stories about you," Sarah said.

Ducky sat down. In the middle of the table was a plate of deli meat, rolls, and a mustard bottle. Ducky started to making himself a sandwich.

"How is he, Duck?" asked Gibbs.

"Lucky and stubborn," said Ducky. "I gave him a painkiller which is a bit stronger than the ibuprofen he is taking now. If he doesn't use his arm for three to five days allowing the inflammation to go down, he will be able to use his left arm. Unfortunately, if he uses it for vigorous reasons, it will cause him pain until we can get him into surgery to repair his shoulder."

"Did you take the painkillers yet?" asked Gibbs.

"No, I'll wait until bedtime," said Tony.

"Can you handle it?" he asked.

"Boss," Tony started to speak then looked at Ducky, who was making a sandwich. He shook his head no.

Gibbs nodded yes. Tony wasn't going to take the painkiller. Sarah saw the rapport between the two men and smiled.

"Eat up, Duck, then we'll start back to DC."

"I shall enjoy my coffee and sandwich and then we off," said Ducky.

Gibbs looked at Tony, "Vance is trusting that you can keep Sarah safe for now. Keep her safe, DiNozzo."

"With pleasure, boss," said Tony.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Two weeks of investigation and the team came up with four names at NCIS and six potential agents of interest at the FBI. Gibbs had everyone over to his house for dinner. They needed to talk off NCIS grounds. When McGee arrived, he entered the house to see Ziva, Abby, Cassie, and Dorneget already there.

"There is pizza on the dining room table," said Gibbs.

"Thanks, boss," said McGee.

On the dining table was a tiny pre-decorated Christmas tree. Seeing the tree reminded McGee that it was almost Christmas. He thought of Sarah spending Christmas alone with Tony and all his family issues that made him depressed. The only positive traditions Tony were watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ and a few other movies. McGee thought Sarah would find _It's a Wonderful Life_ corny. He came back into the room to see Vance had arrived.

"How are the kids, Leon?" asked Gibbs.

"Holding up better than their father, Gibbs," said Vance. "Where's the pizza?"

"Dining room," answered Gibbs.

Vance walked towards the room stopping beside McGee.

"How are you holding up?" he asked Tim.

"Good, Director," said McGee.

"When was the last time you had contact with your sister?"

"A letter that Agent Gibbs gave me about two weeks ago," said McGee.

"I talked to the lawyers and Dye's lawyer received a postponement for two months. Your sister will be home before then, Tim," said Vance.

"Thank you, sir," he said.

"Anyway, we got some good leads now," said Vance.

"I know, sir. I've started to run in-depth financials on them."

"Good," smiled Vance. "Well, let me grab a slice."

Vance proceeded to the dining room table to grab a slice of pizza, while Gibbs began the meeting.

"Ziva and Cassie I want you to start do background checks, looking for connection between agents, and in general finding evidence on all the agents, while I want McGee and Dorneget to start running financials, including following money wherever it will take you," said Gibbs.

"Have you been in contact with Tony, Gibbs?" asked Ziva.

"Two weeks ago. I won't contact him again until we have something positive or until he contacts me," said Gibbs.

"I miss him, too, Ziva," Abby spoke up.

Ziva offered a smile to Abby. She was worried about Tony and missed him. Now that he was gone and she didn't have anyone in her life, she realized how important he was to her. They always had chemistry, but she was started to realize that they might have more than that.

"Bella donna, you're wine," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled.

She sampled the wine.

NCIS

Sarah cooked them dinner. Tony cooking or takeout were their fallback most nights, so she decided to show him that show could prepare something that wasn't strange to eat. When she prepared a pizza the way she liked it with pickles, peanut butter, and tabasco sauce, he almost couldn't eat his pepperoni and sausage in front of her.

Tonight she was preparing spaghetti carbonara with turkey bacon instead of bacon or pancetta, while Tony set the TV and recently installed satellite TV to watch _White Christmas_. With the laptop in front of her, she searched the internet for a carbonara recipe and started to prepare the meal. Tony opened a 2008 Domaine Chatelain Sauvignon Blanc and poured them each a glass. The one thing his father did teach him and that was wines.

Tony brought Sarah her wine placing it on the kitchen island. She picked it up and sampled it.

"This is delicious," she said.

"My father taught me two things: how to appreciate wine and how to screw up relationships," he smirked.

"You have a bad track record with relationships, huh? Prove it."

"Okay I've been engaged to be married. The night before the wedding, she told me that she couldn't marry me because she wasn't ready yet. A year later she married a stockbroker," he smiled.

"Okay, that's one bad one," she said.

Tony thought about should he be completely honest with Sarah. He knew realized that she had become attracted to him and he was more than attracted to her. An honest assessment of his love life just might be what it takes scare her away.

A devilish grin lit up his face, "That bad one started me off on a series of one nighters or short relationships that was epic. I bagged and tagged every woman I could until…," he paused then thought of the truth. Kate slowed him down. Yeah, sweet Kate. He fell in love with her, but Air took her away.

"Go on, Tony, I'm waiting," goaded Sarah.

"Well, until Paul Cassidy, a fellow NCIS agent. We had a short but intense relationship which left her hating me when I broke up with her before she had a chance to break up with me," he said.

Sarah listened. Tony was usually guarded with information about his personal life. She had been trying to get him to open up for weeks, yet now he was being completely open with her. _What is he up to? _

"After her my next great relationship was an assignment," he smirked.

"An assignment? You fell in love with the job," she said.

"Director Jenny Sheppard assigned me to get close to the daughter of an arms dealer. Dr. Jeanne Benoit. I pretended to be Anthony DiNardo, on-line Film Professor at American University. She fell in love with me and I fell in love with her. It got very serious and then, well, her arms dealer father got in the way. My cover was blown and she was devastated. After I told her the truth, the next time she saw was a year later, and she accused me of killing her father," he told her. "That was a good one."

Tony took a sip of his wine. It really was good wine. Sara could see his mask drop and the pain on his face. Her heart went out to him.

"I'm sorry, Tony," Sarah said.

"You didn't do anything," he smirked and the mask went on. "Of course, during this time, I kept an on-going flirtation with Ziva David. She was Officer David then, a liaison from Mossad. There has always been a sort of chemical attraction between us. At first, here disdain for me kept me from doing anything about that. Well, her disdain and sense of superiority as well as Gibbs rule 12 – Never date a co-worker. Of course, I've broken that one a few times, but never with Ziva. Instead of breaking that rule, I ended up killing her boyfriend, a rogue Mossad agent. The story gets complicated after that and, well, Ziva hated me. She went back to Mossad and then she ended up getting captured by terrorists in Somalia."

"Somalia," gasped Sarah. "Ziva was the reason Tim went to Somalia."

"Actually, I was the reason," he smiled. "We thought she was dead and I came up with this great idea on how to find the terrorist who did it. You see I felt guilty and wanted revenge. I almost got Tim and I killed."

He paused for a moment, as if he was vividly remembering the situation and needed to let the memory dominate. Sarah continued to cook, as a wave of anger and jealousy washed through her. Tony almost got Tim killed for Ziva. This made her angry. Tony was willing to die for Ziva. This made her jealous.

"We ended up rescuing her. Of course, we took her back to America, where she applied for citizenship and left Mossad. She's now Agent David and we've repaired our relationship. We don't flirt as much because I think both of us have had enough of dancing around each other. There's still attraction there, magnetic attraction, but there's also so much more and that complicates it," he explained.

He took a sip of his wine and decided to stop there. She didn't need to know about EJ or the fact that he was almost ready to finally ask Ziva out, when CI-Ray returned to her life and how that turned out.

"See," he looked at her, "I don't do relationships. I do disasters."

Sarah observed him for a few moments. He probably told her about his failures in relationships to scare her away. Tony was no fool. He felt the attraction between them and he had been fighting it. Being honest with her was a way of pushing her away. It didn't work.

"Maybe the next one will be the one that works," she smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"Oh, you're an optimist. And how are your relationships, Miss McGee?"

"Meaningless, flings, maybe one serious one that ended badly. I've been putting most of my effort into my career," she said.

"Which explains how you got here," he grinned.

"Yes, I used my brother and I will never do that again. I just thought a really big story would get me what a really want," she said.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"A book deal," she answered. "It doesn't seem as important now."

"Putting your life at risks can bring clarity," said Tony.

"Maybe," she said. "Get the TV ready. Our meal is almost ready."

"Yes, milady," he said.

The meal went well enough. Tony decided not to complain about the turkey bacon, as not everyone was as willing as he was to abuse their bodies. He could tell that she was enthralled by the schmaltz of _White Christmas_, but he enjoyed it. Danny Kaye was always f to watch, although nothing to this day beat Danny Kaye in The Court Jester. _The vessel with the pestle has the brew that is true_.

Sometime during the movie, Sarah fell asleep. Her head rested on his right shoulder. Very gently, Tony shifted so that Sarah was lying down on the settee. Once she was lying on the settee, he leaned over and kissed her forehead. He grabbed the plates and glasses and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. Once he was out of the room, a sly smile crossed Sarah's lips.

NCIS

Special Agent William Burke of the NCIS had a few drinks before going home to his apartment in the Georgetown area. Letting himself into his apartment, he was about to turn on the lights when he found himself face first on the wooden floor of his living room. The lights were then turned on.

"The booted foot you feel on the back of your head belong to former Lance Corporal Ike Maynard," said Dye, as he sat on the sofa and looked at the special agent on the floor.

"Who are you?" Burke asked.

"Former Gunnery Sergeant Jacob Dye," he answered. "Macaluso gave me your name, so I can introduce myself."

"Let me up," said Burke.

Dye shook his head no and Maynard applied more pressure by stepping down on his head. Burke groaned from the pain then Maynard eased off.

"The boot will not be removed until you do the job you are paid to do," said Dye. "I want to know where NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is hiding Sarah McGee. Find out."

"I've trying to find out," said Burke.

Dye nodded and Maynard stepped down again. Burke thought his neck was going to snap. The pressure stopped.

"Try harder," said Dye.

"Okay, okay, I'll try harder."

NCIS

"I can't wait to go out shopping again and not worry about someone spotting me," sighed Sarah.

"Sorry, Sarah," was Tony's only response, as he drove her to the shopping mall in Middletown.

She looked out that window at all the cars and shoppers.

"Christmas is a few days away," she said. "Tim and I spend Christmas together, especially since our parents got divorced."

"Do you want to send McTinyTim a present, Sarah. Will that make you feel better?" he asked her.

"Can we?" she asked.

"I think we can manage one gift. He's not going to tell anyone," said Tony. "We'll buy something now and then go off to the Post Office and send it to him at work."

"Why work?" she asked.

"Because knowing my Probie, he's probably spending most of his time there trying to find a way to get his sister home," said Tony.

She smiled.

NCIS

Tim was half asleep at his computer when the morning mail arrived. The mail guy dropped the package off at his desk. He looked at it with a curiosity until he picks it up and noticed that it was Sarah's handwriting. It came from Middletown, Rhode Island. A big smile cracks his face. _Were they Naval Station Newport hiding? It would make sense if they were hiding on a Naval Station. _

"From a girlfriend, Agent McGee?" asked Dorneget in his raspy voice.

He was seated at Tony's desk. They two of them had pulled an all-nighter checking out agents.

"Nay, it's from my sister," he said.

Tim opened the package. Inside of the package was a Kodak PlayTouch Pocket Camcorder. Sarah knew he loved his hi-tech toys. There was a card inside the package. He read it.

_Tim, _

_Wish we were together for Christmas. I haven't forgotten my big brother. _

_Love, Sarah. _

"Cool a pocket camcorder," said Dorneget.

"Yeah, it is kind of cool," said Tim.

He tossed the package in his garbage and then put his gift in his backpack. After putting his gift away, he lifted his head and saw Gibbs entering the bullpen. He was carrying a cardboard tray with three large coffees in it. After placing one coffee on Dorneget's desk, he then gave a coffee to McGee. The third coffee belonged to Gibbs.

"You got anything for me yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Working on it, boss," McGee answered.

"Get me something," he said.

NCIS

It had become a daily task for Burke. He went through the garbage of Gibbs' team. Finally, this menial duty paid off. Middletown, Rhode Island. It was the first real clue on the whereabouts of Sarah McGee. He pulled the label off the package and put it in his pocket. It was time to contact Dye.

NCIS

"I sent a team of hour men to Rhode Island with a photograph of Anthony DiNozzo. They'll check every Post Office, Realtor, and small town store until they knew where they are staying and kill them," said Dye.

He sat across from Geno Macaluso in Geno's office in the Little Italy section of Baltimore. Where Mikey Macaluso was cheap suits and bad cologne, Geno was Armani and Borneo 1834 Serge Lutens.

"I would have sent Fragano with them if you had told me ahead of time," said Macaluso.

"We don't need him," said Dye.

"If your men don't succeed then Fragano will be in charge of killing Anthony DiNozzo and Sarah McGee," said Macaluso.

"My men won't fail. They survived Kandahar. They can kill a Special Agent and young woman," said Dye.

Geno snort. He looked at Dye and made note that the man's arrogance was his liability.

"Don't underestimate, DiNozzo," he said.

NCIS

Tony sat at the grand piano paying _The Second Time Around_. In his head, he could hear Sinatra singing the lyrics – _Love is lovelier the second time around_. It was midnight and Sarah was asleep, or so he thought. He had poured himself a scotch and placed it and his Sig Sauer on the piano while he played.

"You play beautifully," Sarah said.

Tony stopped playing and turned on the stool. He looked at Sarah. She was in sweat pants and tee shirt and for reasons he didn't want to contemplate, she looked damned sexy to him.

"Thanks."

"Can't sleep?" he asked her.

"No, I guess I'm lonely," she said.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Tony said. "I wish I Tim and the rest of the team were here. Beyond movies and cooking pasta, I'm not good company."

"Tony, I meant I'm lonely in my bed," she said softly.

Tony couldn't help but smile, especially when he thought what Tim McGee would do if he heard his sister say those words.

"Sarah," he started to speak when he caught the shadow of a head out of the corner of his eye through the window.

"Sarah," his voice changed to one of seriousness and command, "get down!"

Her eyes went wide with shock as he ordered her down. She fell to the floor, as Tony whipped around and grabbed his sidearm. He fired at the shadow through the window then some semi-automatic fire broke another window in the living room and tore up the grand piano. Tony returned the fire.

The front door was kicked up and two men dressed all in black came through it. One had an M4 carbine and the other a 9mm Beretta. Tony turned and fired at the one with the carbine hitting him in the forehead. Gibbs always taught his agents to shot to kill and he was assuming they had body armor even if they didn't. He began to move as he shot since the other man was shooting at him. Three quick steps to his left then he dove to the floor and slid until he hit the settee. All along the way, bullets tore up the floor. Tony kept firing.

He hit him once in the kneecap sending him down and once he was down then he shot him in the throat. Now that the gunfire was over all he could hear was Sarah's sobbing, but he didn't have time for that. Four men. He was sure he got two of them, and there was a chance he hit the shadow, but it would have been a miracle if he hit the one with the automatic fire. A miracle would be nice.

Getting up slowly, he knew he only had two or three rounds left. He stopped moving when he got to his knees. The pain in his right side told him that he had been hit. He looked down to see his tee turning red where the bullet entered then he returned back and found an exit found.

"Tony," Sarah cried.

"Make like a turtle, Sarah, and don't move," he told her.

He got up and walked, stopped at the body of the guy with the carbine, and picked it up.

"Stay put, Sarah, I have to check outside," he said.

He leaned down beside her and placed his Sig Sauer in her hand.

"For protection," he said.

"Okay," she mumbled.

He stood up and then he went outside. Checking the parameter, he found one guy dressed in black with a chest wound still breathing, but barely, then he found the first one he shot with a head wound. _Miracles did happen. Merry Christmas. _Tony returned to the house. They needed to act quickly.

"Sarah, you can get up," he said.

Like a shot, she got up then ran to him and threw her arms around him. He grunted in pain, but she didn't notice. She was still crying.

"Sarah, honey, you have to get it together because I need you," he said.

She looked up into his face with teary brown eyes. Tony could feel his heart crack, as she waited for him to speak. She needed him, which was a powerful aphrodisiac.

"I've been shot, honey," he said.

"Oh, my God," she said with fear then stepped back.

She saw the wound and her whole being changed from fear and tears to concern.

"What do I need to do?" she asked.

"That's my girl," Tony smiled. "It's a through and through on the right side. We need to patch it up quickly with some QuikClot sponges then wrap it."

"I can do that."

"After that I have two backpacks and two bags in the front closet. One backpack with money, gun, ammo, and the other with med supplies and another identity, since Archie Leach is blown. The bags have clothes. We need to leave here. Understand?" he asked her.

"Tony, I need to fix you then we'll leave. I'm starting to get how this works. Alright," she said

He smiled because, yeah, she was starting to get it.

"I know you are," he said looking at how quickly her body language and attitude changed once she knew he was hurt.

NCIS

The new name was Marion Michael Morrison, which was the real name of John Wayne. He did this one in honor of Gibbs, who loved John Wayne movies. Gibbs even stole rule six – Never apologize. It's a sign of weakness – from John Wayne in _She Wore a Yellow Ribbon_.

They left Rhode Island and went into Connecticut where they stopped at a Motel. Sarah took care of everything checking in then he delivered Tony to the single, king bed.

"One bed, Sarah."

"It's all they had," she replied with a smirk.

As he lay there, she checked his wound. It would need more than butterfly bandages and Super Glue, she thought. With the sponges, it had stopped bleeding for now, but they needed a doctor to check him out. She felt his head and he had a slight fever. Considering he never got proper treatment for his knife wound and now this, it wasn't a surprise.

"Tony, you need a doctor," she said.

"Patch me up for now. We are going for a short visit somewhere and I should be able to see a doctor then," he said. "But that is tomorrow. I really need to sleep now."

"Okay," she replied.

Sarah got up and turned off the light then she returned to the bed. She placed herself on Tony's left side and got as close to him as she could without touching him. Tony could feel her presence. He looked over at her and smiled then extended his left arm.

"Come here, Sarah," he said.

"What about your shoulder?" she asked.

"My shoulder feels fine because of you," he said.

She scrunched over to him; laid her head on his shoulder, and molded her body against his left side. She smiled at being able to be close to him then suddenly all the adrenaline left her body, she yawned, and then quickly she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Gibbs had asked the Newport, Rhode Island office to give him a call if they got any unusually activity. The call came at six in the morning, and when he heard there were four dead ex-marines and it took place at Tony's home in Rhode Island, he took over the case. His next call was to inform Vance what had happened then he called McGee. Dorneget would be left to work on the agents, but Cassie would come with them.

After informing McGee to call everyone and gear up for a trip to Rhode Island, he got in his car. They were getting a plane out of Andrews to Rhode Island. Vance had arranged for the plane ride. Gibbs was tightlipped on the trip to Rhode Island.

They arrived at Rhode Island and were driven to the house where Gibbs immediately bolted out of the car and into the house. He saw the grand piano. Gibbs knew that it belonged to Tony's mother, just like the baby grand piano in his place in DC did. It was shot up and ruined.

"Four ex-marines against Tony and it looks like he won," said Cassie Yates. "I'm impressed."

"People always underestimate him," said Ziva, as she started looking around the room.

She was shocked to think this place belonged to Tony, but there was much that she knew that he kept from her. After all these years that she knew him, Ziva realized Tony still hid much of himself. Looking over at Gibbs, she noticed that he was staring at something, so she walked over to talk to him.

"What is wrong, Gibbs?" she asked.

He pointed at a blood trail that didn't belong to the marines. It meant that it belonged to either DiNozzo or Sarah McGee and he had a feeling which one it was.

"Get a sample and have them check it against DiNozzo's blood type," he said.

Ziva shook her head. Of course, the blood would belong to Tony. She put on her rubber gloves and got ready to get a sample of the blood.

"McGee, take photos," he said. "Cassie, bag and tag."

McGee looked at the crime scene and then his mind started to kick in. Exhaustion made him make a serious mistake the other day. This was his fault, completely his fault.

"Boss, I fucked up," he said.

Gibbs looked over at him. He saw the look of devastation on McGee's face. He knew that a serious mistake had been made and now he needed to know what it was.

"Tell me what it is, McGee," he said walking up to his temporary SFA.

"I received a Christmas gift from Sarah in the mail at work. I had been up all night; I mean I was thinking. I opened the package. It came from Middletown, Rhode Island Post Office. I tossed the opened packaged in my garbage," he said.

"When we get back to DC, you find out who went through your garbage and then who they contacted, McGee. It was a mistake and now we have to make sure we use it for our advantage," said Gibbs.

"Yes, boss," said McGee.

He looked at his agent and saw a man who was still on the verge of desperation. His mistake had caused this and now his sister was in even worse danger, not to mention that he out Tony in danger. The guilt was wafting off him.

"Tim, find the mole and we'll fix this. Now take photos," Gibbs said.

"Yes, boss."

He noticed that Ziva was watching them. One agent was worried about his sister and he had another worried about her friend, partner, and God knows what else. He was worried about his SFA. This case was as personal as a case could be. Unexpectedly, his cellphone buzzed. He took it out and looked at it. It was a text. He smiled.

_Duke is going to Mayberry for a few days. Come for a visit before he leaves. _

DiNozzo was alright. Gibbs exhaled. He'd give his father a call tomorrow to check up on things.

NCIS

Stillwater, Pennsylvania was Gibbs' hometown and where Jackson Gibbs still lived. Tony and Sarah pulled up in front of the rustic family house that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was raised. It was six o'clock in the evening, so he knew Jackson was home. They got out of the car, walked up the front steps to the porch, and Tony rang the doorbell.

With cane in hand, Jackson opened the door with a big smile then he took one look at Tony and his face became a mask of concern. Tony was clammy and sweating. He had dark circles under his eyes and was in pain.

"Jackson, we need your help," he said.

"Get in here, son. You got my help," he said.

Sitting on the sofa, he explained the whole situation to Jackson, who sat nodding his head. He knew that his son held Tony in high esteem, even thought of him as a surrogate son. If Tony needed help, he was going to get it. Plus, he thought, it looked like the young woman was falling in love with Tony and he had a soft spot for love.

"Sarah, get him upstairs to the first bedroom on the right. He looks like he is going to drop," said Jackson.

"What are you going to do, Mr. Gibbs?" asked Tony.

"It's Jackson, Tony, not Mr. Gibbs. You are family," said Jackson drawing a smile from Tony. "I'm getting Doc Carlson to visit you."

"It has to be quiet. No one can know that we are here. Sarah's life is in danger," said Tony.

"Your life seems to be in danger, too, Tony," Jackson said.

"It's my job, Jackson," said Tony.

"You sound like Jethro now," growled Jackson. "I love my son, but you don't have to be like him."

Tony smiled at Gibbs' father.

"We just need to keep this quiet," he said.

"Don't worry, son, if there is one thing we are good at in Stillwater, it's secrets," said Jackson, who then looked at Sarah. "Get him upstairs."

"Yes, Jackson," she said.

She helped Tony up the stairs. When they got to the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed. He felt achy and tired, a sign that his wound was probably infected. Before he could do anything about it, Sarah was taking off his hiking boots and socks.

"I apologize for the socks. I know that they are probably ripe," he said.

"Shut up," she laughed.

She then took his soaks then held them gingerly away from her body and deposited them into a garbage can. She then returned to Tony and took off his shirt.

"I'm keeping the jeans on for now," he said.

She smirked at him, "Your loss."

"You don't have to pamper me, Sarah. I'm fine. You can go back downstairs now," he said.

Sarah pushed him to lie down then she didn't something that completely shocked Tony. She kissed him. It wasn't a tentative kiss, but a deep passionate one. It was the kind of kiss that under the right circumstances didn't allow for a retreat.

"You're my hero," she said.

"I'm not hero, Sarah," he said.

She kissed him again. This time he found himself responding to it even though his brain was telling him that this wasn't the best idea he ever had. Her mouth opened and their tongues sought each other out. If he wasn't already lightheaded, Tony knew this kiss would make him so. Finally, Sarah came up for air.

"Sarah," he said quietly, but with a tone ripe with seriousness.

She placed her right index finger to his lips to silence him then she came him another gently kiss.

"Rest," she said. "I'm going down stairs to see what I can make you to eat."

She turned and walked out of the room leaving Tony to get some rest. He watched her go, especially the slight sway of her hips.

"McGoo's sister, I'm kissed Mcsister. I'M going to hell for sure this time," he sighed.

He lay back down on the bed and released a long pent up breath. _What the hell am I getting myself into? _

NCIS

Dr. Carlson came down the stairs and joined Sarah and Jackson in the kitchen where they were making a beef stew. Jackson stopped chopping carrots and Sarah stopped stirring the pot.

"How is he?" asked Jackson.

"Well, he's been shot, Jack. It's not a pleasant thing. I haven't seen a gunshot wound since last hunting season and that shotgun pellets to Marvin Barnes ass," said Carlson.

"How is he?" Jackson asked again picking up his cane and leaning on it.

"He has an infection. I've given him an antibiotic for that. I also cleaned the wounds and stitched it up properly. Oh, and I gave him a painkiller. The young man up there has a nice shoulder wound that just recently healed. He didn't want the painkiller, but I demanded that he take it," Carlson said.

"Tony gets sort of out of whack when he takes strong painkillers," said Sarah.

"Then he is going to be out of whack for sure," said Carlson. "I'll leave instructions what to do for him and a prescription for some more antibiotics."

He handed Jackson the prescription, who took it and put it in his pocket.

"You know to keep this quiet, Edward," said Jackson.

"I know. It's federal government stuff," said Carlson.

"When will he be able to move?" Sarah asked.

"Three days, maybe four," said Carlson, "just as long as the antibiotics work quickly to take away his fever. He just needs to be taken care of and he'll be fine."

"I'll take care of him," said Sarah.

"I bet you will, young lady," said Dr. Carlson.

Jackson Gibbs chuckled at this then said, "You want to stay for some beef stew?"

"I think I will," said Carlson.

By the time, Sarah brought Tony a bowl of beef stew and crusty bread, Tony was feeling oh so loopy. She came into the dark room with the tray of food and turned on the light switch with her left elbow.

"Ahh, my fair lady," Tony said looking at her. "No, not fair lady, but bella donna, beautiful lady."

"You're riding high, aren't you?" Sarah smiled.

"I told the doctor that painkillers and I are mortal enemies," he smiled then he sat up.

She placed the tray on the night table almost knocking the lamp off it. In reaching for the lamp, she managed to brush up against Tony, who grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. For a few moments, she stared into his Pacific Ocean green eyes and he stared into her dark brown eyes. Finally, Tony spoke.

"You shouldn't have kissed me, Sarah. I'm bad news," he said.

"I'm an adult, Tony, so I can kiss anyone I want to kiss, and I want to kiss you," she said.

"Not me, Sarah. I'm too old, too worn out, and too broken," he said then a sad smile creased his mouth.

"I could fix you," she said then kissed him once again.

Tony pulled her back breaking the kiss. Again, he found himself staring into her eyes. Tony brought his right hand up and with his thumb slowly traced her lower lip. He then cupped her face with his hand letting his hand slid behind her head. Tony pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. He knew he shouldn't be kissing her, but he couldn't help himself. After a few steamy minutes of kissing, they came up for air.

"You should eat your stew," she said.

"Oh, Sarah, I could get into real trouble over you," he said.

"How about we just keep this between us, Tony, does that help?" she smiled.

"You are beautiful and enticing," he said.

"Then give me another kiss before you eat your dinner," she said.

He brought both his hands to her face and brought her in for another kiss. They devoured each other's mouths then a giggling Sarah McGee stood up and back away from him.

"Happy to see me, Tony?" she smiled.

He was starting to get aroused, "I hate pain killers."

"Eat your stew. Then you have to rest," she said then she came in close to him again and whispered, "You and I will have time together."

"We really shouldn't," he sighed.

"Yeah, we really should," she said.

Instead of keeping the conversation going, she ended it by leaving him with his dinner. Tony rubbed his hands over his face. _I can't do this. Come on, Anthony, you know you can't do this. _

NCIS

Gibbs drove his pickup truck to Stillwater. There was no GPS just a fine engine that he kept in pristine shape. When he was sure that he wasn't being followed, he finally went to his father's house, though he parked a few blocks away. Going up the stairs, he stopped at the front door and rang the bell. Sarah McGee answered it.

"Sarah," he said then stepped into the house, "how is DiNozzo?"

"He's doing much better. His fever has broke and he's starting to feel stronger," she said.

He took off his Sandstone Jackson Coat and hung it up on the coat rack. Sarah followed him, as he headed to the sounds in the kitchen.

"How are you doing, Sarah?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Agent Gibbs. I've been worried about Tony. He saved my life again," she said.

This time he didn't tell her that DiNozzo was just doing his job because he could see from the light in her eyes that it was too late. Sarah McGee was infatuated with DiNozzo. Gibbs noted it as a potential problem then moved on.

They walked into the kitchen where Jackson Gibbs was cooking up steaks and baked potatoes, as well as spinach and salad.

"Hey, dad," he said.

"Jethro," he smiled. "I knew you'd come."

"Where's DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Upstairs taking a bath," said Jackson. "Sarah darling, can you finish up in here for me?"

"Sure, Jackson," she said.

Jackson grabbed his cane that was leaning against cabinet and he started to walk. Gibbs followed his father back into the living room. Jackson sat down on the couch, so Gibbs sat in an armchair.

"Talk to me dad, how is DiNozzo?" he asked.

"Beat up. He's bad stabbed and shot and hasn't received only adequate medical care. Plus, the young man is worried sick about keeping that young filly in their alive," he said.

"How is Sarah holding up?" he asked.

Jackson Gibbs smiled, "She's in love with her knight in shining armor."

Gibbs rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"That will pass," he said.

"It doesn't always pass, Jethro. Sometimes it's real," said Jackson.

"And DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs.

Jackson chuckled, "he pretends he doesn't notice and that he isn't smitten by her."

"When will DiNozzo be ready to travel?" Gibbs asked.

Just then, he heard the familiar footsteps of his SFA coming down the stairs. He turned to see DiNozzo in a jeans and a green khaki long sleeve shirt.

"Boss, you're here," he smiled.

Tony continued down the stairs. From years of reading men, Gibbs knew that the knife wounds were his left shoulder and the gunshot wound was on the right side. Tony walked to the sofa and sat down beside Jackson, who patted his knee affectionately. He looked like he lost about fifteen pounds and was just recovering from an infection.

"DiNozzo, your mother's piano was destroyed," said Gibbs, knowing how important the piano was for him.

"I still have baby grand, boss," he said.

Gibbs knew not to expect a real answer but some kind of deflection. As far as deflections went, it wasn't a bad one. Gibbs smiled at his SFA.

"Do you want explain why in the hell you late her mail a present to her brother?" growled Gibbs.

Tony blanched. He reached back with his own right hand and gave himself a slap to the back of the head.

"I assumed McGee would careful," he said. "I'm an idiot, boss."

"I'm an idiot, boss," said Tony.

"Sometimes, DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

Sarah came strolling into the living looking suspiciously at the now dour faced Tony and the grim faced Gibbs.

"Dinner is ready," she said.

They ate their meal and drank beer with it. Gibbs kept observing how Sarah repeatedly glanced over at DiNozzo and how DiNozzo didn't look at her. Now was not the time to confront this, but Gibbs knew there would be a time.

"Where are you going after here?" asked Gibbs.

"You have my new name and credit card number, right, boss?" asked Tony.

"Marion Michael Morrison," grinned Gibbs. "The Duke."

"I thought for Christmas and New Years that we'd stay at a college buddy's Boston brownstone. He and his family are gone until after January 8th," said Tony.

"Then what?" asked Gibbs.

"If the name I'm using is still intact then it is between a bold move and stay in Danny's old condo. He left it to me when he died," said Tony.

"Isn't that easy to track?" asked Gibbs.

"I put it in the same trust as the Jamestown home, which means it is under Anthony Paddington," said Tony. "Sometimes the best place to hid is under their noses, especially if you make slight physical changes."

"The alternative?" Gibbs asked.

"The Long Island, the Hamptons, the house I grew up in," he said. "It's one of the few things that my father still owns. He stubbornly holds on to that."

"I expect McGee will have a lead for me when I return," said Gibbs, "so keep moving if you have to."

"Money might become a problem," said Tony.

Gibbs just realized that Tony was footing this bill.

"I'll talk to Vance about that. Use the Morrison credit card a lot and let's see if we can get NCIS and FBI to pay the bill," said Gibbs. "Where does the bill go to?"

"My apartment, boss. You have a key," replied Tony.

"Jethro, can we enjoy our meal with a conversation that is less upsetting," said Jackson.

Gibbs looked at his father as if he wanted to lecture him about interrupting him on something so important, but instead he took a deep breath and released it.

"So, Sarah, you must be wanting to get home," Jackson said to her.

"Eventually," she smiled.

"This young woman has been very concerned about your agent, Jethro. She has acted as his nurse," said Jackson.

"Un huh," said Gibbs.

Gibbs then turned his attention to Tony. Between the expression on his boss' face and the glare of his eyes, he somehow felt he was in trouble with Gibbs. Tony smiled at him, but Gibbs' expression didn't change.

"Can I help you, boss?" asked Tony.

"We'll talk later."

"Oh, good," sighed Tony.

NCIS

McGee went through all the security for the day when the package came. He found nothing. No one except the garbage man approached his garbage bucket that day. His next idea was to check the garbage sorting area in the subbasement security feed. If they didn't grab the package at his desk then they had to have done it there.

Tim brought up the feed and started slowly to go through it. He watched and watched until his eyes started to burn and he yawned so hard that he almost popped his jaw. Without being asked to get him on, Dorneget arrived with a large coffee for him. He put it on Tim's desk and retreated back to Tony's desk.

Tim took a sip of the coffee and was thankful for the caffeine boost. He kept watching the computer screen until he got what he needed. There he was Agent William Burke. Tim didn't know him well. If he recalled correctly, Tony knew him pretty well. They occasional played in a pickup basketball games. He watched as the special agent went through the garbage bags until he found McGee's, ripped it open, found the packaging, ripped off the address label, put the label in his pocket, and then put the garbage back. They had the NCIS mole, or, at least, one of the NCIS moles.

Tim sat back and smiled then he looked over at Dorneget and said, "Things are looking up, Dorneget."

"Glad to hear it, Agent McGee."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Tony sat on Jackson's sofa. He had his smartphone out and he was checking the GPS for the best route to take from Stillwater to East Hampton, Long Island. Unfortunately, his mind wouldn't work straight, as it kept going back to what Gibbs said to him on the porch before he left.

"_DiNozzo, keep your head on a swivel. Dye will want you dead no matter how this turns out. You killed his men," said Gibbs. "Macaluso has a Sicilian assassin named Marco Fragano looking for you." _

"_Gotcha, boss, crazy marines and a Sicilian who takes a blood oath to kill me." _

"_Oh," Gibbs said, as he moved in close and his voice turned into a growl, "keep your fly zipped. You're old enough to be her father."_

"_Only if I had a kid at fourteen," replied Tony trying to deflate the uncomfortable moment with humor._

"_Don't act like your father, DiNozzo. Don't complicate this more than it already is." _

_Mentioning his father was like a slap across the face. Tony didn't respond to Gibbs this time, but stared at him. He stared at him as if he got in his truck and Gibbs was driving it then drove away. _

He knew the rules and he knew right from wrong, but suddenly Tony felt as if he was tired of being Gibbs number two. Gibbs was the best at what he did, but that didn't mean he had to stay with him until he retired. Maybe after this case, it was time for him to move on at NCIS. He loved his job and the team, they were like a family to him, but they weren't his family. Maybe it was time that he got outside of his comfort zone and tried to be the man in charge instead of his aptly named number two.

"Gathering wool, huh?" the voice of Jackson Gibbs broke Tony's train of thought.

He watched as the older man walked over to the chair relying on the cane more today and sat down. Jackson looked at him with warm, understanding eyes.

"Working for Jethro is tough, isn't it?" he asked.

"It can be," said Tony.

"You've lasted longer than anyone," said Jackson. "His mentioned you more than once, Tony. He loves that team of his and expects the best from you."

"Can I be honest with you, Jackson?" asked Tony.

"Sure," said Jackson.

"I think it's time I moved on from the team. I think it's time I have my own team," Tony said.

"Jethro pushed your buttons before he left, didn't he?" asked Jackson.

Tony grinned. The old man knew his son.

"Maybe a little," he said.

"I bet it was about that young woman upstairs," Jackson said.

Gibbs must not have gotten away with anything as a kid, thought Tony.

"A little bit," said Tony.

"A blind man could see that she is falling in love with you and that you are fighting your hardest not to fall for her," said Jackson.

"It's complicated," said Tony.

"Jethro hates complicated," said Jackson with a smirk.

"I know," agreed Tony.

"Do you mind if an old man gives you some advice?" asked Jackson.

"Jackson, I'll never mind you giving me advice," said Tony.

"Love is precious, especially in this world today. If you find it, no matter where you find it, appreciate it. Don't push it away," said Jackson.

"Even if it's complicated," said Tony.

"That makes it all the better. Complicated makes things interesting," he said.

"Jackson Gibbs, are you sure that you are Leroy Jethro Gibbs' father?" smirked Tony.

Jackson laughed and Tony started to feel better. He wasn't sure he was going to take the man's advice, but it was nice to know that in some way someone trusted him to make the right decision. Gibbs' advice was an order.

"And, Tony, if you want to be your own boss then do it," said Jackson, "but don't burn bridges. Remember that those people are like family to you."

"Thanks for the sage advice, Jackson."

NCIS

Ziva managed a perfect savant kick to Burke's jaw when she and McGee to take him into custody. She wanted to follow up the kick with several more to his prone body, but McGee stopped her. He pointed out that Gibbs wanted Burke alive for questioning. With that, they escorted him to Interview Room One where he would have to wait for Gibbs to show up.

Gibbs entered the observation room three hours later to find a bored Ziva and McGee still staring at Burke. He came to pick up Burke's personnel file.

"What's wrong with you two?" he asked.

"Nothing, boss," said McGee.

"Nothing, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"One of you should tell Vance we are starting the interview. He'll want to know," said Gibbs.

He then left. Gibbs took out his smartphone and called Vance's secretary.

"Cynthia, this is Agent McGee. Please, tell the Director that the Burke interview is about to begin," said McGee then he hung up.

Gibbs entered the interview room. He sat down and then started to read Burke's file, while Burke just watched him, though his hand did move up to his face to rub the bruise from Ziva's boot on his jaw. Ziva sighed.

"I should have kicked him harder," she said.

"I want to hurt him, too, Ziva. My sister's life was put in danger by him," said McGee.

"He is a traitor," said Ziva with venom in her tone.

Before McGee could remark, Vance came into the Observation Room. He walked up to the two-way mirror and stared at Burke. Gibbs finally raised his head.

"How much is Macaluso paying you?" he asked Burke.

"I don't have to answer your questions," said Burke.

"Really?" smiled Gibbs.

Vance turned and looked at the tech.

"Turn off the recording devices," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said the tech.

Vance tapped the window. Gibbs turned and looked at the window then smiled. He turned back to look at Burke.

"Trust me when I tell you the Director will go along with this," said Gibbs. "I could name you a terrorist and have your ass down in Gitmo within three hours. You see you put one of my agents at risk, an agent you know. In addition, the young woman is the sister of a NCIS agent. This is very personal, Burke. I'll have my pound of flesh."

"I want some kind of deal if I talk," said Burke.

"Tell me everything and I'll think about a deal," Gibbs said then glared at him.

Burke body language was that of a defeated man. His shoulder slunk and his head was down. In the Observation Room, Vance turned back to the tech.

"Turn on the recording devices," said Vance.

"Yes, sir," said the tech.

"Agent Gibbs, I'll tell you what you want to know," said Burke.

"How paid you to act as in informant?" Gibbs asked.

"Mike Macaluso, Jr.," he said.

"Did you give Macaluso information on the whereabouts of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and witness Sarah McGee?" he asked.

"Yes," said Burke.

NCIS

It was almost a four-hour drive to East Hampton, Long Island. Sarah noticed that since Tony spoke to Gibbs he had been distant from her. He may regret kissing her, but she didn't regret it.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing is wrong," he said.

"Something is wrong, Tony. I don't know you that well yet, but I know you well enough to know that something is bothering you."

"You mean other than being chased by killers and trying to keep you safe," he said.

"That's not what is bothering you. Admit it. Gibbs shows up and notices something with his spooky observation skills and suddenly you don't even look at me anymore," she said. "I want you to look at me, Tony."

"Why, Sarah?" he asked. "Will it make this travesty easier for you if I fawn over you until you can get back Georgetown and your peers at the Post?"

"Are you saying that I'm not falling in love with you but just trying to pass the time?" she asked with her eyes darkening and mood souring.

"I just think the circumstances are getting to you more than me," he said.

"Poor little Sarah McGee doesn't even know her own mind," she growled. "You are a dolt. Some investigator you are. With your observation skills how in the hell do you keep your job?"

"Trust me, Sarah, I'm good at what I do," he said.

"Which is what? Let me guess what your job is. I know what it is and is to do what your boss wants you to do," she said.

"Yeah, that's me, Gibbs' lapdog," he seethed.

Sarah turned her head and looked out the window. She allowed the terrain to speed by, as her anger subsided. He was a federal agent with a job to protect her. Tony wasn't allowed to have emotions towards her and Gibbs probably reminded him of that fact. However, being a federal agent didn't mean he wasn't human, and human beings had emotions even during the worst of times.

"I know how I feel and it isn't a little girl having a crush on her knight in shining armor. It's a woman being attracted to a man, a flawed, thick headed man," she said.

"Sarah," Tony said softly.

"Don't say anything," she said.

He took her advice. They still had three hours to go.

NCIS

Cassie and McGee took one car, and Gibbs and Ziva the other car. Fornell along with Sacks also joined the posse to bring in Mike Macaluso. To make things easier the FBI got the warrant for arrest, but Fornell knew to let Gibbs in the lead for the arrest.

They arrived at Mikey Macaluso's bar in Pigtown. Three cars double parked outside of the bar and six federal agents got out and entered the bar. The moment they stepped into the place an electric feeling of anticipated violence hummed through the air. One of the Mikey's men stepped in front of Gibbs stopping his path to Mikey and six sidearms were drawn.

Ziva pressed hers to the forehead of a man seated at a table, who appeared to be reaching for his gun. She gave the man a Cheshire grin.

"Please, do something stupid," she said.

Gibbs holstered his weapon and with Fornell by his side pushed his way to Mikey's booth. The younger Macaluso sat in his booth believing himself an untouchable potentate.

"Mike Macaluso, you are under arrest," said Gibbs.

"For what?" barked Mikey.

"Bribing a federal agent and the attempted murders of a federal agent and a federal witness," said Fornell, who broke into a smile. "I have the warrant in my pocket."

"You got nothing on me," said Mikey.

"We got enough to bring you in and throw you in a cell, Mikey," said Gibbs.

He walked forward and grabbed Mikey by the arm and out of the booth. Gibbs then roughly turned him around and put handcuffs on him.

"I want a lawyer," said Mikey.

"You get your chance at a phone call," said Gibbs.

"Burke's dead," groaned Mikey.

Gibbs leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You better hope not Mikey because I'm tying his survival to your survival."

"You threatening me," said Mikey.

"No, I'm promising you," said Gibbs.

He then led Mikey Macaluso out of the bar.

NCIS

Tony stopped at the closed gate and got out. He punched in a code and opened the gate then got in and drove through it stopping and getting out on the other side then closed the gate. It was a cold day, so Sarah sat in the car and looked at the estate ahead of them. It was huge, an English style manor with a fountain in the front of the house. For immediately thought of the estate in _Brideshead Revisited_. It was impressive, maybe even a little awe inspiring.

Tony got back in the car and drove to the main house. They got out, retrieved their bags then Tony lifted a rock by the front door and underneath it was a key. He picked up the key and let them into the house.

It was a huge home. Sarah was overwhelmed by the front hall alone. She and Tim had lived in some nice places as they father made his way up the ranks, but nothing compared to this. Tony opened a door to what she thought was a closet but it wasn't. It hid the fuse box and switches to turn on the power. He flipped the switches and started the furnace and the heat going. Exiting the closest, he said to her.

"The place will be warm in about half hour. The furnace heats up quick," he said.

"How many bedrooms does this place have?" she asked.

"Eight bedrooms and bathrooms and two half bathrooms. There is a cottage out the back with a view of the ocean and a swimming pool that can be heated. My mother used to use the cottage as a getaway," he said then a sad smile crossed his face.

"I don't have a bathing suit for the swimming pool," she said.

"Master bedroom is on the second floor along with other bedrooms. There are a few more bedrooms on the third floor. Take your pick," he said. "I recommend the master bedroom. There's still a bed there. My father has sold off most of the antique furniture over the years leaving this place pretty barren. Whenever his funds get too low he sells another antique piece. Eventually, he'll run out of furniture and have to sell the house itself."

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"My old room. I think the Louis the Fourteenth canopy bed is still in there," he said then sighed. He hated that bed. Sleeping in it as a child used to scare him to his bone and he couldn't explain, except that it was too big for a child.

"Where's that?" she asked.

"Down the long hall from the master bedroom," he said. "Welcome to my childhood home."

"Uh huh," she said.

"I should pop and get do some food shopping. There is nothing in to eat or drink, except in the wine cellar where there is some nice bottles of wine and a couple expensive bottles of brandy and whiskey," he said. "You have anything special you want?"

"No, I'm fine," she said.

"My piece is in my backpack," he said, "and a burner phone with my burner phone's number on speed dial. 01. Got it?"

"Yeah," she snapped.

Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sarah was still pissed at him and he really didn't know how to handle this one. Part of him knew Gibbs was right, but there was also a part of him that really didn't care. He felt something for her, something real and not imagined.

"I'll be back in an hour," he said.

"Take your time," she said.

With a heavy sigh, he collected his things and left. Sarah watched him close the door then sat down on the stairs to the second floor and had herself a good cry. She knew that it was girly of her, but she got great satisfaction from it.

NCIS

Gibbs and Fornell entered the interview one. Mikey was sitting there with a big smile. His lawyer was on the way, so he assumed he'd be free on bail soon. Fornell was the first to speak.

"Burke is talking. There won't be any bail," said Fornell.

Mikey went to open his mouth, but Gibbs punched the table startling him and making him shut his mouth.

"There isn't an interview. We are here to tell you what is going to happen. You are going to prison. I don't care if you tell us anything or not, you are going to prison. You won't get to Burke like you did Sarah McGee. He's going to be protected on a Naval Station. You may own a few NCIS agents and FBI agents, but you don't own the US military," growled Gibbs at Mikey, whose confidence began to slip.

"This is going to end, Mikey," said Fornell. "Gunny Dye and his men will go down and you are going down. Geno may skate because he's good at that but you are definitely going down."

"We'll see," said Mikey.

Gibbs smiled, "We know."

Ziva was standing in the Observation Room with McGee and Vance. The expression of anguish on Mikey's face made her smile.

"I will volunteer to babysit Burke," she said.

"Me, too," added McGee.

"Talk to Gibbs," said Vance. "I put him in charge of Burke's safety. No safe house, no FBI, no US Marshalls, just NCIS and marines," Vance said.

"They will not get the witness this time," said Ziva.

"They didn't get the witness the last time thanks to Tony," said McGee.

"I'd like to get Agent DiNozzo home. I hear his shoulder needs surgery and he was shot in the side. At this rate he's going to return to six months of sick leave," said Vance.

"Tony would go crazy with nothing to do for six months," smiled Ziva.

"I know," agreed McGee. "He's probably going crazy now."

"And what about your sister?" asked Vance.

"Sarah," he mused, "she's probably either writing her story or a book. She's good at keeping busy. My sister was always good at finding ways to entertaining herself."

Vance smile. The thought of the stir crazy forty odd year old Anthony DiNozzo and the self-contained twenty something year old Sarah McGee keeping each other amused him. In some ways, though, he thought, it was a volatile mix. He hoped it didn't explode.

NCIS

They had eaten the sandwiches he got them in silence and washed them down with beer. Sarah then found her I-Pod and listened away to music. She was angry with Tony, though she couldn't help noticing how this damned huge mansion effected his mood. He looked down as he sat in an armchair and stared at a portrait of a beautiful blonde haired woman. Sarah guessed it was his mother.

By ten o'clock, she had found the master bedroom, another impressive room, and got ready for bed. He was right about the furnace keeping the house warm, so she put on a generic football jersey that she had found. It was number eleven and on the back was printed DiNozzo. She wore the shirt and very little else then crawled into bed.

By midnight, the wind had picked up and it started snowing. It was a wet, heavy snow, so it hit the window panes hard and sounded like pellets of hail. The hail kept pelting the window pane making it impossible for her to sleep, so she got out of bed. Not bothering to put anything else on, she left the master bedroom and went looking for Tony's room.

Checking room after room, she finally found it. It was a decent sized room with an oversized great bed with a canopy in it. This was the Louis the fourteenth bed he had mentioned. It did have a sort of spooky look to it, she thought. As she moved towards the bed, the floor creaked. Tony sat up like a shot with his gun in his hand. With wide eyes, he stared at her. Slowly, his mind started to work.

"Jesus, Sarah, what are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"I wanted to see your bed," she smiled.

"Charming won't work. Why are you here?"

"Can't you hear the wind and the wet snow hitting the windows?" she asked.

He nodded yes.

"It sounds cold and miserable out and I didn't want to be alone, Tony. I wanted to be in bed with you," she said.

Tony moved over to the edge of the bed, sat up, then he put his gun on the night table beside the bed. He looked at her in his old Military Academy football shirt and smiled.

"Come here," he said.

She walked over to him stopping when she was standing in between his spread legs. With his right hand, he gently caressed her face. Sarah moaned with pleasure at his touch.

"Sarah, if we do this, it is just between you and I. No one else is to know," he said.

"I agree," she said.

"It stops when one of says it stops. The other won't argue with the decision," he said.

"I agree," she said, even though she didn't agree, but at that moment all she wanted to do was get into the bed with him.

With that said, Tony brought her into his arms and kissed her. It was a soft gently kiss starting with her lips, but he work his way down her neck then he stopped.

"You have too much clothes on," he said then she lifted her arms and he took the football shirt off her.

"Make love to me, Tony," she said.

"Okay, Sarah, I'll make love to you," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

As the sun shone through the window, Tony woke to regret and the warm nude body of McGee's sister beside him. She had cuddled up to him while they slept and now had her head resting on his good shoulder. He looked down at her and couldn't help but feel a mix of guilt and longing. What they had shared the night before was damned near perfect, but he was too old for her, McGee's teammate, and then there was Ziva. He still had his complicated and painful relationship with her. It didn't hurt that Sarah McGee deserved better than him, too. He was relationship poison, even though he had been trying to change that lately.

He continued to look down at her peaceful, beautiful face. She felt good in his arms.

"Are you staring at me?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"How can you tell?"

"I just can tell," she smiled then opened her brown eyes, "and I like it."

She stared into Tony's green eyes. He saw longing and something else in her eyes, something that he wished he didn't see, she was falling in love with him. Tony knew he should end this right now, but he couldn't. There was a part of him that was falling for her, too. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Good morning," he said after the kiss.

"Morning," she said. "Last night was great."

"Great… I thought you were the eloquent writer filled with similes and adjectives. Great," he teased her.

"Okay, what did you want me to say, huh? Did you want me to say that it was the best orgasm I've had in my life, or that I've never had such a skilled and well equipped lover?" she prodded back.

"I guess I'll take great then," he said.

Her hand went under the sheet and directly to his semi-aroused private area. Tony flinched as she gently grabbed him.

"You were everything last night, including the best and most skilled," she smiled. "I think you might have ruined me for anyone else."

"Very funny. I shoulder get up and make us coffee and breakfast," he said, as she started to assist his arousal.

"It snowed last night and we are probably snowed in. Why don't we stay in bed for now and have a late breakfast," Sarah purred.

"Sarah," he said with a mix of passion and surrender.

Sarah began to kiss him, as she slowly moved her body on top of him.

"This morning I'm in charge. You had last night, so this morning I'm in charge," she said softly.

Tony brought his right hand behind her head then brought her mouth to his and devoured it.

NCIS

Michael Macaluso Junior was in jail, which pissed Geno Macaluso off. He called for the Sicilian to come to his office above the funeral parlor in Little Italy, Baltimore. Marco Fragano arrived in a black Armani suit and black cashmere overcoat. He was escorted into Geno's office.

Geno looked at the assassin and scowled. The man in front of him was six foot tall, black hair, handsome, and looked like in was in the kind of shape to be able to play soccer all day. He was an expensive trigger man, thought Geno, he better be worth the money.

"Do you have a lead yet on DiNozzo's location?" he asked.

"No, signor," he said.

"You got a clue on how to find him?"

"A clue," he smiled. "You."

"What the fuck do you mean me?" growled Geno.

"You payoff police and feds. Put up a reward of ten gs for information. You can pay it out of my fee," said Fragano. "A cop rats on the cop and then I kill DiNozzo and the girl."

"Okay, okay, I can live with that. Ten grand, huh? If it cost more than ten grand I'll cover the more since you are willing to put some money in this."

"How do you want him dead?" asked Fragano.

"How? What do you mean how?" asked Geno.

"Slow? By bullet or throat cut? I can do it many ways. How do you want him dead?" asked Fragano.

"Painful. I want him to feel it right until his eyes close forever," grinned Geno.

"Done," said Fragano.

NCIS

Gibbs purchased a burner cellphone. He texted Tonya message knowing that Tony would then get rid of the cellphone and he'd have to wait until he heard from him. _Mikey Macaluso in custody. We got FBI mole and we are working on Dye and his men. Should be able to come home soon. _He sent the message just as the elevator doors opened.

Gibbs exited the elevator then started to walk over to the bullpen. As he passed a garbage can, he dropped the burner phone into it.

"Morning, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"Ziver," he replied, as he took off his overcoat, dropped it behind his chair then sat down.

"I'm working on a judge giving us the okay to set up surveillance of Dye, including his cellphone. I suspect he is starting to make mistakes with what Tony has done to him and his men," said Cassie.

"Good job," said Gibbs then he looked at McGee.

Tom McGee had bags under his eyes. He looked not only tired, but like he had aged five years during the time his sister was missing with Tony. Gibbs stared at him waiting for the agent to lift his head and give him a situation report. McGee finally noticed the silence and lifted his head.

"Sorry, boss," he said. "I'm trying to trace Dye's offshore accounts. I bet the IRS would like to know about them. Anyway we can put him away the better, right?"

"That's right, Tim," said Gibbs. "Why don't you go get a coffee? You look like you need one."

"I think I will, boss," said McGee.

He stood up, grabbed his jacket, and headed off. Ziva watched him go to the elevator. She waited until he was gone then she spoke up.

"I am worried about him. He is not sleeping. He is focused solely on bringing his sister home. I am afraid that he is going to burn out soon," she said.

"It is his sister, Ziver."

"Blood is thicker than water," Cassie added.

"Yes, but he will be no good for her unless he gets some rest," said Ziva.

"You look like you could use a good night sleep, Ziver," said Gibbs.

"I have been trained to go days without sleep. I am fine," she defended herself.

"Well, the Elf Lord has stayed up for days playing video games. He is fine," smiled Gibbs.

"Hey, Gibbs, when do you think we can bring DiNozzo and Sarah McGee in from the cold?" asked Cassie.

"Burke needs to be secured somewhere safe where no one can touch him and then having enough on Dye not to need Sarah should do it," said Gibbs.

"I wish we needed less to bring him home," said Ziva.

"Missing DiNozzo?" grinned Cassie.

Ziva glared at her for a moment then answered, "Yes. You get used to him. He is like an itch. Once it stops itching you, you notice that it gone."

"Yeah, he does have a way a getting under your skin," smirked Gibbs.

Cassie laughed, but Ziva didn't. She was too busy thinking about Tony. They had been partners for a number of years now, but somehow it felt like they had more than a partnership, something deeper. She told Ray that he was like a brother, but he was a brother to her. She just wasn't sure what he was to her.

NCIS

Tony looked at his burner phone and saw the text from Gibbs. They were getting closer to ending this.

"Do you mind scrambled eggs?" asked Sarah.

He looked up where he sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen and looked at her. She was wearing his OSU sweat shirt and nothing else while she made breakfast. _This is just between us and when it is over then it is over. Yeah, keep telling yourself that, DiNozzo. _

"Yeah, scrambled is fine with me. I'm starved, so I'll eat anything," he said.

He took the battery out of the burner phone and tossed it into the garbage can near him. Looking at Sarah again, he was amazed at how happy she looked. It was like they were on a romantic trip instead of being chased by killers.

"I thought we'd have scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage links. I saw some of them in the freezer and I defrosted them and put them in the oven," she said. "We could use some more food for the refrigerator. There is not much in to cook."

"I thought you couldn't cook," he teased her.

"This isn't cooking. This is breakfast. Anyone who has gone drinking and come home hungry knows how to make breakfast," she said.

"I usually hit a diner or Chinese food after a night of imbibing," said Tony.

Sarah stopped and looked around the large kitchen.

"Tony, of course you did. You were born with a silver spoon in your mouth," she said.

"And you are the daughter of an admiral which is not too shabby of a life," he said.

"Maybe, but it's nothing compared to this."

"I was banned from here when I was eleven," he said. "This became the home of my father and his latest wife after that."

"Your father sounds like a dick," she said.

"He's… he's Senior. He lost the woman he loved and never handled it well. Instead of becoming a good father, he shipped me off and married a series of women who were bad for him. You see my father was always good with the women and getting them into bed, but he wasn't so great with what came after bed," he said.

"Like father like son when it comes to bed," she said then smiled.

"I hope not," mumbled Tony. "I don't want to become Senior."

Sarah looked over at him and her heart melted. Here he was her hero and yet he could be hurt just thinking about his father and hoping he wasn't like the man. Tony was nothing like Timmy thought he was. He was so much more.

"Tony, don't freak out and I know we have an agreement, but I have to say this – I love you," she said.

"Sarah," he said to speak.

"No, don't say anything. I do. I love you, but you don't have to love me and you don't have to worry about our agreement. This stays between us and it is over when you say," she said.

"You mean when one of us says it is over, not just me," he said.

"Tony, I'm not going to want this to end. Sorry, it just isn't going to happen. This ends when you say so," she said then walked over and grabbed a couple of plates.

"Sarah, you know that you don't love me. It's merely infatuation," he said.

"Sorry, it's love. You can call it infatuation, but I know what it is. I'm not a teen, Tony, and you aren't the only one who carries baggage. I have my own, including father issues. Because of my dad, I tend to go for weak, malleable and ineffectual intellectuals. You are not my type, which means what I feel for you is real not tied to daddy issues," Sarah said.

"I got the feeling I shouldn't argue with you," he said.

"You are smarter than you look," she teased, as she put some eggs then retrieved several sausage links from the oven. Once she had the food, she waited for the toast to pop. It did then she buttered it and brought it over to the island and placed it in front of Tony. "Eat up."

"Yes, ma'am," he said then sampled it. "Excellent scrambled eggs – soft but not too runny. Well done."

She took bow then prepared a plate and toast for herself and then sat across from at the island.

"We need coffee," he said then got up and got them coffee.

After preparing the coffee, he came back to the island and handed her a cup, as he sipped his own.

"So, what do you want to do after breakfast?" Sarah asked with a fake innocent expression on her face.

"We could read," said Tony.

"I don't think so. I didn't bring any of my favorite books with me," she said.

"Okay, we could make snow angels. That sounds like fun," he smiled.

"I was hoping for an activity that was warmer," she said.

"Bake some cookies in the kitchen?"

"No."

"Play card?"

"I don't think so," she said.

"How about…"

"How about you take me upstairs and screw my brains out?" she said.

Tony smirked then said, "If there nothing else to do then I guess so."

"Oh, I am going to make you pay for that," Sarah said.

"I'll be willing to pay that price," said Tony.

NCIS

After a bout of sweaty, strenuous sex, Tony collapsed beside Sarah in the master bedroom bed. He could hear her still ragged breathing as his own senses started to return to normal. She had a post sex spasm, which made her laugh.

"I'm keeping you," she said.

"You make me sound like a pet or something," he said.

"Or something."

In the background Tony could hear a plow truck clearing the driveway and area in front of the house. Leave it to his father to have a plow contracted to remove snow from a house they never use anymore. This would always be his mother's house to his father, which meant it was special to him. Tony smiled. Senior was the best father, but at least he did love his mother.

"I could go to sleep," he said.

"Really. I was hoping you were just resting up for another go," Sarah said.

"See this is where our age difference shows up. I about killed myself making love to you and you are wanting more," said Tony.

Sarah looked at him with a big smile on her face. He wondered what he had said.

"What? What did I say?" he asked her.

"You said making love," she pointed out to him. "See, you know what it was we did. It was more than sex; it was love making."

"You like putting me in awkward positions, don't you?" he said.

"Maybe," she purred.

Sarah began to nimble on Tony's neck then slowly she worked her way down to his chest, when the front doorbell rang. Once, twice, three times, it rang.

"Shit," sighed Tony.

He got out of bed, put on his jeans, and tee shirt then looked at Sarah.

"I'll answer the door. You get dress. If anything out of the ordinary happens, grab what you need and get out of here," he said.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"They haven't found us, have they?" she asked.

"Probably not. Usually killers don't ring doorbells," he smiled. "I'm be cautious with something precious."

He walked out of the bedroom and down to the first floor. After retrieving his sidearm, he stuck it in his jeans behind his back then he opened the door. Standing there was a local cop in a winter jacket with his patrol car parked out front.

"I think I know you," the cop said. "You're Anthony, Junior, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Anthony DiNozzo, Junior," Tony said.

"I remember you as a kid. My father was a local businessman and your father used to invite us to barbecues and such," smiled the cop. "Alan Dent. I'm with East Hampton Police Department."

"Hey, well, Captain. Can help you?" he asked him.

"Usually this place is empty all winter and most of the summer. Your father uses maybe two weeks a year," said the cop. "The plow guy called us and told us someone was here, so I came to check it out."

"Thanks for that," smiled Tony. "I'm here and I'm here with someone, so if you don't mind."

"Oh, sure. I understand. Well, I'll let you get back to your company," the cop said then smirked. "If you need anything, give us a call at the police headquarters."

"Thanks, again," said Tony.

The cop turned and walked away. Tony shut the door.

"False alarm," Sarah said from the stairs.

He turned to see her once again in his OSU sweat shirt. With no makeup and hardly any clothes on, she looked so much younger than him. _God, she makes me feel young again. It's been a long time since I felt young. _

"Just a local LEO checking out the place. No problem," he said.

"So we can go back to bed?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we can go back to bed."

NCIS

Captain Alan Dent got in his patrol car. He lifted the radio and called into headquarters.

"This is Dent. No problem at the DiNozzo place. The son is using it," he said. "Anything else I need to check."

"All clear, sir," said the dispatcher.

He hung up the radio and then took out his cellphone. Captain Dent dialed the number to a local mafia don's number.

"Costello, who is this?" asked Vincent Costello.

"It me Alan Dent of the East Hampton Police, Mr. Costello. I heard there was a reward out for information on the whereabouts of Anthony DiNozzo, JR. I have some gold to sell," he said.

"Let's talk."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Marco Fragano drove from LaGuardia Airport to East Hampton, Long Island. He was ready to fulfill his contract and kill DiNozzo and Sarah McGee. According to his information on this DiNozzo, he had been a difficult target for the former marines, but Fragano was sure he'd be able to easily take him. He would use the young woman against him to make him docile when he killed him slowly.

Fragano placed his hand on the car horn and pressed down. Traffic in Rome was one thing, but the traffic here was ridiculous because it seemed to have no purpose. In Rome everyone was vying for the same turns and road, but here it appears that people stubbornly sat and waited for nothing. When things finally started to move along he found white snow covered much of the ground and yet cars filled up the highways and men and women drove as if they didn't care about safety. These Americans were even crazier than Romans. He pressed down on the horn again, as the traffic came to a standstill.

Fragano would be glad to get this contact over and returned to Italy. He preferred to do his contracts in Europe rather than the US, but the American Mafia really did pay well. The problem with this country, though, was so many of the targets he was contracted to kill were really violent and dangerous themselves. It did make things interesting.

NCIS

Tony had his Glock stuck behind his back he walked into the library where his father used to get quietly drunk night after night after his mother's death. After another strenuous bout of sex or lovemaking, as Sarah preferred to call, Tony and Sarah went out food shopping. She was now in the kitchen fixing some dinner for them, so Tony decided to tour his old house. The memories from his childhood seemed stored in what was left in the furniture and books and just being in the same room with them these memories were released. His father's drinking and bringing home women to in an attempt to replace his mother. They never really did replace her, except to share his bed. The abuse of lack of attention mixed with the occasional overly forceful spanking. Yeah, good memories, he thought sarcastically to himself. No wonder he hadn't come back to Long Island in so damned long.

Walking over to his father's old mahogany desk, he sat down. Over by the book shelves stood the crystal glasses and decanter, which used to be filled with very expensive scotch. His father used to sit in this library for hours drinking that scotch and getting quietly wasted and sadder and sadder because he missed the woman he loved. Maybe military academy wasn't so bad after all, thought Tony.

Standing up, he decided to head into the kitchen. As he exited the library, his breath was taking away when he was present with the sight of Sarah with a man standing behind her with a knife to her throat and her hands tied behind her back.

"I presume you are Anthony DiNozzo," said Fragano.

Tony couldn't take his eyes off of Sarah's face. Her eyes were wide open with fear and concern. He was proud of her, though, because she wasn't crying. Her mind was still in the game and she was panicking.

"Tony, get out of here," she said then Fragano pressed the knife he had closer to her throat.

"Speak again and I'll kill you," said Fragano.

"Be quiet, Sarah. I'll handle this. I'm DiNozzo."

"Good. My name is Marco Fragano and I have been hired to kill you and this sweet thing. Now this is what I can offer you. If you surrender your weapon, which I know you have one on you, I will kill you slowly as asked by my client, but the bella donna I saw kill quickly and without pain. It is a fair offer," he said. "Do you accept my offer?"

Tony looked at his surroundings. They were in the front hall. There was plenty of room, but not much left in the hall.

"Hey, it's the best offer I've been given in weeks. I accept the offer," said Tony.

He reached behind himself and tossed the Glock near the front door. It was far enough away from him and from Fragano. The assassin gave Sarah a light kiss on her neck then pushed her aside. Sarah slammed up against the wall.

"I guess I can kill you now," said Fragano.

Tony reached into his right jean pocket, pulled out a Smith and Wesson SWAT Magic spring assist knife, extended the blade, and threw it with speed and precision. The pain of throwing the knife spread throughout his shoulder and down in his arm. He definitely had damage that needed to be taken care of. The blade was impaled in Fragano's chest. A look of utter surprise dominated his face until he dropped onto his knees.

"Rule number nine – always have a knife. You can thank my boss for your death," said Tony.

"You've killed me," said Fragano.

"Tell me did Geno send you?" asked Tony.

"Si," said Fragano then a gurgling sound exited his mouth and he fell face first on the floor.

Tony walked over to Sarah, who was staring at the whole scene. He untied her hands and she threw her arms around her waist and held onto him for dear life. For a few moments they had united and safety, but he was about to destroy all of that. It was time to change things up.

"I thought you were dead," she said.

"No, we're both alive," he said.

He kissed the top of his head. As he did this he realized that he cared for her more than he even thought possible. His obsession with Ziva all these years precluded feeling this way for another woman until now and it scared him. Yet, he couldn't have her for long. He needed to do his duty and what was right.

"Hey, I need to get my burner phone that I bought today," he said. "It's going to be okay."

"God, Tony, I didn't want you hurt," she said with a sob.

"Don't cry, Sarah. It's okay," he said.

"I love you, Tony," she sobbed.

He kissed the top of her head again.

"Me, too," he said.

Sarah attempted to stop crying as she looked up at him.

"Me, too," she repeated.

"Yeah, I love you, too," he said then kissed her forehead.

With his thumb he cleared away her tears.

"I need to make a call, Sarah," he said.

He took her by the hand and walked her into the living room where he left the burner phone. Tony sat down Sarah on the sofa and picked up the burner phone. He dialed Gibbs cell number.

"_Gibbs_."

"Hey, boss," he said. "I've got a dead body and a scared had young woman on my hands. I'm bringing you the young woman."

"My place or NCIS?"

"Your place," he answered.

"I'll be here with friends," said Gibbs.

Tony hung up. Sarah was sitting there staring at him. He smiled at her.

"I'm taking you to Gibbs. He can protect you now. This isn't almost done," Tony said.

"You've protected me fine. I want to keep it just you and me," she said.

"I've almost gotten you killed, Sarah. It's time you go home and be really safe," he said in a tone that brooked no argument.

She looked at him, as if she wanted to argue with him. He couldn't have that. She had heard that tone of his before and knew that he made decisions and nothing would change them.

"Sarah, it's over. Once we are at Gibbs, what we have had here is over. It's back to the real world now, Sarah."

"What do you mean, Tony?" asked Sarah.

She knew that he meant but she didn't want to believe it.

"What we had here is over. Remember, I said it was over once we returned to the real world, so it's over. Once we are at Gibbs everything gets reset to beginning and we keep what happened between us to ourselves," he said.

"It doesn't have to be this way," said Sarah. "I love you and you love me. It's not that complicated."

"Oh, this is complicated. If your brother found out, he'd kill me. We can't have Tim going to prison. He'd have too many dates for Saturday night. Now, if my boss found out, he'd have me fired for the breaking rules. Federal agents aren't supposed to fall in love with the beautiful young women they are supposed to be protecting. It's against some serious rules. Yes, what we have is very, very complicated," he said. "Now grab your go bag. It's time we leave. I need to get you somewhere really safe."

Sarah looked at him resentfully, but she didn't say a word. From his tone and the look in his eyes, she knew that there was no arguing with him. Sarah walked away leaving Tony alone. Once she was out of sight, he banged his head off the wall.

"When this is over DiNozzo, it's time for a big change and I mean a big change in your life."

NCIS

The ride from Long Island to Gibbs house outside of DC was silent and uncomfortable. Sarah wanted to argue with but decided to wait. They were now closer to the end then the beginning and when this was over she could talk to him then. She didn't want to hurt Tim or cause Tony to get fired, but she didn't want to lose Tony, either.

"Sarah, when we get to Gibbs, I want you to tell him everything that happened with the assassin. Also, tell him I think one of the local LEOs in East Hampton gave us up. He'll want to see that bastard run out of law enforcement. Tell him it was the one who came to visit," Tony broke the silence.

"Why don't you tell him?" she asked.

"Because you are coming in from the cold now, but I'm not. I still have something to do before I can," he said.

"Tony," she said.

He placed his right hand on her left hand.

"Sarah, Geno Macaluso wants me dead and you, too. I need to deal with him," he said.

"You're either going to get yourself killed or into deep trouble," she said.

He broke out his million dollar smile and offered it up to her.

"McSister, trust me," he said.

"McSister, now, really?" she said.

"You are my probie's sister, so you are McSister," he told her.

"I'm more than that to you," she said and immediately regretted it.

Tony looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to tell her that she was more than just McSister to him, but he needed to finish this with the Macaluso Family for her sake and for his own.

"We are almost at Gibbs," he said. "I want you to tell him everything that has happened, except you know the personal stuff. Keep that out of it."

"Tony, I wasn't about to tell him that we had sex," growled Sarah.

"Good, oaky," said Tony. "Tell him I'll contact him in a day or two. I have to set some things up to end this."

He pulled down the street where Gibbs lived and slowed the car until it stopped. Turning in his seat he looked at Sarah, who refused to make eye contact with him.

"You are going to get yourself killed," she said softly.

"Nay, I'm going to nail Geno and, if my idea works, Gunny Dye. Remember to tell Gibbs I'll be in touch soon," Tony said.

"I…," she paused.

"Sarah, look at me," Tony said.

Slowly, she turned her head and looked at him. Tony leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Everything is going to be alright and you are going to have your life back soon," he said.

"I want you in that life," she said.

He kissed her forehead then said, "Time to go."

Grabbing the bag from the back seat, she opened the door and got out then headed up to porch steps to Gibbs' front door. Tony pulled away. Sarah knocked on the door. Within seconds McGee opened the door.

"Sarah, thank God," he said then grabbed her in a big hug.

"Tim, I'm fine. You can let me go."

McGee let her go and then entered Gibbs house, where Gibbs, Ziva, and Ducky waited for him. Gibbs, who was wearing jeans and a marine sweatshirt, looked at Sarah and suddenly a concern look came over his face.

"Where's DiNozzo?" he asked.

"He said he'll contact you in a day or two. He mentioned something about nailing Geno Macaluso and Gunny Dye," she said with concern coloring her tone.

"Damn it, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "What else?"

"There is a dead assassin at the Long Island home. Tony thinks that a local LEO who visited us after the snow storm in East Hampton gave us up," said Sarah.

"Okay, I think we have to talk," said Gibbs. "Why don't you follow me into my basement so we can talk without interruption?"

"Okay, Agent Gibbs," she said.

McGee, Ducky, and Ziva stood and watched them head down the stairs into the basement. McGee sat down on the sofa and Ducky in an armchair. Ziva began pacing.

"What is Tony up to? He is still injured and now he is up to some lamebrain idea," Ziva hissed.

"He is merely doing what he does best, Ziva," said Ducky, who then looked at the basement door. "I should exam your sister, Timothy."

"I'd like that, Ducky."

"I don't know about you, McGee, but I think we should go after Tony," said Ziva.

"You won't find him," said Ducky, "unless he wants you to find him."

"I hope the boss is easy on Sarah," said McGee.

Ziva stopped pacing and looked at McGee.

"McGee, don't you care what is happening to Tony?" she asked him.

"Huh? He'll be fine, Ziva. Tony knows what he is doing," he said.

"Does he?" she replied.

"Yeah, he does."

"I am not too sure about that," she said. "I have a bad feeling."

NCIS

Tony pulled up to Danny's condo in Baltimore. Anny had left it to him in his will. It was odd since they had been strained in their friendship for over ten years, but Danny chose him to have the little one bedroom condo. He guessed that they had shared a great deal and Danny still considered him his partner and friend.

The furniture was still there. It was cheap furniture not antiques like his apartment. Danny had cheap days in most things, except clothes. Tony tossed his go bag on the floor and collapsed on the sofa. His plan was simple. He'd drawn Geno and Dye out to a meeting somewhere in Baltimore, which he'd let Gibbs know about. Knowing Geno and Dye one or both of them will try to kill him and Gibbs and the team will be able to nail them and end this mess. Once it was ended, if he was still alive, he'd get his shoulder fix, take off all of his sick time, and decide what he wanted to do next with his life. He knew one thing and that was it was time to move on from the team. It was all just too damned complicated now.

NCIS

"Then we got in the car and drove here to your place, Agent Gibbs. I thought Tony was going to come into the house with me, but they he sprang his I'm not coming in from the cold just yet speech and tell Gibbs I'll call him in a day or two," said Sarah.

She tried to sound calm in her telling of what had happened to them, but she knew her tone betrayed her once or twice. How could it not betray her? The man she loved was still out there risking his life for them. She wanted him back and safe.

"How far did your relationship with DiNozzo go?" asked Gibbs.

Sarah was shocked to hear this question, no, not question, but accusation. He knew somehow.

"I refuse to discuss that, Agent Gibbs."

"Really," he said with his steel blue eyes burning a hole in her.

"Yes, really. Whatever Tony and I had together remains for us and no one else," she said.

Gibbs looked at her. She could feel herself be observed and judged and she didn't like it.

"You love him," he said.

Again, she was shocked. He did this with so little information, but maybe he had all the information he needed. Gibbs knew Tony well.

"Yes, I do, but he told me it was over, so it is over," she said.

"It's not simple just to turn off love, Sarah," he said with understanding.

"Impossible I'd say, but Tony wants it this way. He doesn't want to hurt Tim and he doesn't want you to fire him," she said.

Gibbs snorted. He wouldn't fire DiNozzo. He'd give him hell and make him regret it, but not fire him.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

"I'm going to try to do what he wants," she said. "I owe him that much."

Gibbs nodded and smile then said, "Think about."

"Huh?"

"I said think about what you are going to do for some time and be sure you do what you think is best for both of you. DiNozzo has sucked with relationship, yet I have a feeling that a good one would make a major difference in his life. Think hard about it before you do whatever you do," he said.

"You confusing, Agent Gibbs."

He smiled at her and said, "I've got vision and the rest of the world is wearing bifocals."

Sarah laughed at this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

It wasn't his best idea but it was better than sitting on his ass and waiting for them to show up at Danny's place. Tony drove to Little Italy in Baltimore and parked his car. He made his way to a bar he knew that Geno's men drank at called Franco's. With a Glock 22 against his spine tucked into his pants and a Sig Sauer on his hip in a holster, he walked into the place with a big smile on his face. He wasn't surprised when the chatter and sounds of clinking glasses stopped and everyone turned their head to stare at him. Anthony DiNozzo showed up in a place where at least half the patrons wanted him dead.

Tony looked at the bartender. His name was Eddie. He'd been working the bar for 25 years.

"Eddie, I see you still employed. I'll have a beer on Mr. Geno Macaluso," smiled Tony.

Tony looked over at Jimmy Mancuso. Jimmy was Geno's capo. He was dressed in five hundred dollar tailored pants, a blue silk shirt, and a black leather jacket. Jimmy was seated with four other men in a booth. He gave Eddie the okay nod.

Tony walked over to Jimmy's booth. Jimmy cleared away everyone except one large man, who Tony guessed was his bodyguard.

"Hi Jimmy. I see you still have bad taste in clothes," smiled Tony.

"I spend more on tie clips than you spend on your whole wardrobe," said Jimmy.

Tony sat down in the booth and said, "Doesn't make the tie clips any nicer."

"What the fuck do you want DiNozzo?" he asked.

"I think it's time will deal. Marco Fragano is dead. I killed him, which is kind of ironic since he was hired to kill me," chuckled Tony.

"I don't know what you talking about," said Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I accept you to be dumb but not stupid," smiled Tony. "Let's deal. Mike is set to spend quality time with daddy in jail. If Geno's smart, he won't mind seeing Mickey go away. He was an idiot. Let's bring this to end."

"How?"

"You all give up and go to jail," smiled Tony.

Geno didn't find him funny. He took a sip of the whiskey in front of him and then waited for Tony to say something worth hearing.

"You tell me," said Tony.

"You die," smiled Geno.

Tony started to do a fake laugh. It was loud and obnoxious but eventually it died down to mocking then he sat completely serious face opposite Jimmy, who was pissed.

"Still have a way of getting under people's skin, don't you?" said Jimmy.

"It's a gift."

"The girl needs to shut up," said Jimmy.

"What if I can guarantee she won't say a word?" asked Tony.

"How?"

"I convince her to be quiet."

"How?" asked Jimmy again.

"She is the sister of a federal agent. You don't want to kill her because if you do this war between us will never stop. I can convince her to shut up," said Tony.

"You have to leave Dye alone," said Jimmy.

"I shut up about Dye and I'll lose my job. I need more than you guys stopping your inadequate attempts to kill me. I want money," said Tony.

Jimmy smiled. He liked the sounds of this.

"How much?" asked Jimmy.

"Dye pays me two hundred thousand and you pay me one hundred thousand and I shut up," said Tony. "Without me and the girl, the case falls apart."

"Why are you willing to get dirty finally?" asked Jimmy.

"Because I got nothing left," said Tony. "300 thousand will pay my way to Mexico of Jamaica. I'm tired of being shot, stabbed, and beaten for chump change."

"I'll talk to Geno. How do I contact you?" asked Jimmy.

"I'll call Geno in twenty-four hours," Tony said then he stood up.

Jimmy looked up at him and said, "I wouldn't fuck with us again, DiNozzo. Fed or not, you're dead if you do."

"Yeah, maybe you'll send a Sicilian assassin after me," said Tony.

He turned and walked out of the bar without looking back. Trying not to seem like he was scared to death at what he had just done, Tony slowly opened the door to the car and got into it. With a slightly shaking hand, he started the car and drove away.

NCIS

Vance had told Gibbs to bring Sarah McGee into NCIS with them. He wasn't thrilled that DiNozzo was playing rogue, but so far it had gone well. He walked down the stairs into the bullpen. It was quiet and tense with Sarah seated at Tony's desk.

"Waiting on DiNozzo?" asked Vance.

"Yup," answered Gibbs.

"You have any idea what he is up to?" he asked.

"Nope."

"DiNozzo is going to find himself not only on sick leave but suspended for going rogue when he gets back," growled Vance.

Sarah lifted her head from the computer screen, where she was reading about herself and the story she was involved in. Her eyes were aflame with anger.

"Suspended for saving my life and doing his job better than any of you," she spat.

Gibbs smiled. Ziva agreed with her sentiment, though she was sort of put off by the passion in her words. It made her wonder.

"Miss McGee, I know Agent DiNozzo has saved your life several times and you feel obligated towards him, but he doesn't have the right to run his own investigation without backup," said Vance. "It is wrong and deadly."

"Then help him instead planning his punishment," she snapped.

"Sarah, calm down," said McGee.

Sarah glared at him, but she decided to be quiet before she told them to leave the man she loved alone. Gibbs cellphone rang. He answered it.

"Gibbs."

"_Hi Boss. Don't say a word but listen. I talked to Jimmy Mancuso. I offered him a deal. For 2 hundred grand from Dye and 1 hundred from Geno, I'll make sure Sarah doesn't talk and I'll keep quiet. I'll call him in 24 hours to see if he takes it. If he does then I'll set up a meeting then I'll tell you so you can be there with agents to end this," said Tony. _

"Is that all?" asked Gibbs.

"_Yeah, that's it."_

"Okay, good job. Call with the details," said Gibbs then he hung up.

He put away his cellphone then he looked at Vance.

"DiNozzo is setting up a meeting between Geno Macaluso and Dye. They are going to buy him off and we should be there to take them all into custody," said Gibbs.

Vance stared at him for several silent seconds. Ziva looked over at Sarah McGee and noticed that she was smiling with pride. She was now sure that something was up with her and Tony and she didn't like it.

"He call back?" asked Vance.

"Yes."

Vance shook his head then he said, "Maybe he'll get a medal along with that suspension."

Vance walked away. Gibbs looked at his team. He noticed that Ziva was staring at Sarah McGee with suspicion. It was DiNozzo's mess, so DiNozzo will have to clean it up when this was over.

NCIS

It was set for the Port of Baltimore, dock fifteen, at midnight. Tony had handed off the information to Gibbs and knew that his boss would be there. His job was to stay alive when everything went to shit. It was going to be a difficult job, but Tony knew how this had to go down. By inviting Dye to pay him off, he was inviting Dye to kill him.

Tony found Danny's old Kevlar vest and put it on under the OSU sweat shirt he was wearing. It was funny that he was relying on a dead man's vest to protect him. He didn't want it to be too noticeable. Tony hoped Dye put three or four rounds right into the center of his mass rather than his head.

Once he had the sweat shirt on his put on a leather bomber jacket. It was going to be cold at the port, very cold. He wished it was all over already, but in a few hours one way or another it would be over. Of course, once it was over then he would have other things to deal with like Sarah McGee. He had a feeling that she wouldn't give up on him easily, but he just wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life any more. Maybe it was time for his own team, or maybe it was time to leave DC. He just wasn't sure.

NCIS

"I think something happened between and your sister and Tony," said Ziva.

McGee, who was driving, looked over at her with an expression of shear confusion.

"What?"

"You know, something between them," she said.

"Sarah and Tony," McGee said, "no. Sarah is too smart and Tony is just not her type."

"Types do not matter under the conditions they were in, McGee. It just happens," said Ziva.

"Not Sarah and Tony," he said. "I don't want to hear about it, either."

"It is something to consider," said Ziva.

"I don't want to consider it," McGee said.

He continued to drive, and as he did he considered the idea of Tony and Sarah having had an affair and he didn't like it. They were on their way to backup Tony and suddenly he wanted to kick his ass. Ziva had good instincts, but Gibbs' instincts were the best and he said noting to him. No, it had to be a case of jealousy on Ziva's part. She just doesn't want to admit her feelings for Tony. McGee pushed it out of his mind and focused on the job ahead of them.

NCIS

The FBI had two of their SWAT teams hidden in the port, while other agents were disguised as dock workers. Tobias had set this up once Gibbs contacted him. He wanted Dye. He owed him the life of some of his agents. Adding Geno Macaluso would be a nice benefit.

McGee pulled up to the spot they agreed to where Fornell and Gibbs were waiting for them. Ziva and McGee got out of the car then went to the truck to grab their vests and shotguns. Gibbs, who had on his NCIS windbreaker and ball cap, was talking to Fornell when they walked up to them.

"I'd like to be in a high position with a sniper rifle in order to protect DiNozzo," said Gibbs.

"Sorry, Jethro, I've got that taken care of already. You are here because DiNozzo set this up, but I don't expect you'll seen any action," said Fornell.

"Tobias, put me in a perch and let me protect him," said Gibbs.

"No. He'll be fine," said Fornell.

"He better be," growled Gibbs.

Fornell looked at Gibbs and knew that his men better protect DiNozzo, or else he'll be feeling the anger of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

NCIS

Tony arrived at the Port of Baltimore and made his way to dock fifteen. His basic plan was to get them talking and wait until the good guys showed up to do the rest. He'd have to testify in court that he was there to sting them and lead them into a trap for arrest, but he had no problem with that. It would just keep him off the team for a longer period of time and allow him to finally make up his mind what he wanted to do.

Stopping his car, he got out of his car. A freighter named North Star was taking up dock fifteen. Standing around just like he anticipated were Dye and three of his men, as well as Geno, Jimmy and five of their men. Tony smiled. Dye just didn't need as many men as Geno.

"Hey, guys, are we ready?" Tony said.

"DiNozzo, I always wanted you on a dock like this, so I could dump your body in the water not pay you off," said Geno.

"You're a prince, Geno," smiled Tony.

"I want assurances," said Dye.

"Sure. Tomorrow the sun will come up and it will be Friday," smiled Tony.

"Listen, if you want this money," Dye said then held up a suitcase, "then you'll tell me what I want to hear."

"That you marines suck at trying to kill me," chuckled Tony.

Dye looked behind him and nodded. One of his men started to reach for his sidearm, so Tony did, too. It was a quick draw contest and Tony lost. He felt the round hit him square in his chest and send him to the ground on his back. Much to his relief he now heard return fire. It was the sounds of the good guys shooting at the bad guys.

Tony started to roll away from where he fell and towards some crates. As he did he drew his weapon. When he came to a stop, he saw Dye, who saw that Tony was alive and was livid. The man wanted him dead. Dye aimed his weapon at the same time as Tony aimed his and they fired. Tony hit him in the forehead and he hit Tony in the thigh. With great effort Tony crawled to safety behind a crate.

His thigh was burning with pain. Tony knew that something was wrong. The bullet probably nicked the femoral artery, so he needed to do something. Undoing his belt, he wrapped it around his leg as tightly as he could and then tied it off. Once that was done he decided it was time to take a long deserved nap because suddenly his eyes couldn't stay open. He deserved this nap. By the sounds of it the gunfire was letting up, which meant the bad guys were giving up. His job was done. Dye was dead and Geno wasn't going to be able to walk away from this even if Special Agent DiNozzo died of blood loss. Yes, his job was done. A smile creased his lips as he finally blacked out completely.

NCIS

"You did well," said Gibbs.

Tony opened his eyes and smiled. He wasn't dead.

"Hey, boss," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Geno is in Fornell's hands and Dye is dead. You did real well," said Gibbs.

"How's Sarah?" he asked.

"She wants to see you, but I told her to give you time. I thought you might want to think about things before seeing her," said Gibbs.

"You're the best, boss," Tony said.

"Ducky talked to the doctors and your shoulder needs work. You'll be on sick leave for at least three months and Vance is considering suspending for your rogue act, even though it ended well," said Gibbs.

"I hope he does," said Tony.

"Five months without my SFA, I don't think so," said Gibbs.

"Boss, I don't know if I want to do this any longer," said Tony.

Gibbs looked at him and shook his head. He understood where he was coming form, but he wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"Get well first then we'll talk," said Gibbs. "Now, your team and Abby are wanting to visit you. Should I give them the okay for tomorrow?"

"Sure," said Tony.

"Ziva is curious about you and Sarah. Can you handle that?" he asked.

Tony looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I should have known better to ask," said Gibbs. "I told Sarah not to give up on you."

"Really, boss?" asked Tony.

"Really," said Gibbs. "Your apartment doesn't have a basement and you don't like to drink bourbon."

"Really, boss?" smiled Tony.

"Just think about it, DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "I talk to you later."

Gibbs exited the hospital room leaving Tony with a great deal to think about.

Epilogue

His shoulder operation went well. He was due to wear a sling for three weeks then start rehab. Geno Macaluso talked instead of going to trial, which meant that several mafia families now wanted him dead. WITSEC was waiting for Geno. Vance decided to suspend him for two weeks. Even Ziva had finally left him alone about Sarah and accepted his excuse that she was just overly thankful for his heroics. It helped that he acted like a buffoon when he talked about heroics. Things went much better than he thought.

With his Count Basie and Sinatra CD playing on his stereo, Tony sat back on his couch and nursed a MaCallan's. The last time he talked to Gibbs the team had caught a big case that was going to keep them busy for a couple of weeks. He didn't have to worry about any calls checking up on him.

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door. Tony put down drink and got up and answered the door. Opening he saw Sarah McGee standing there. She had a defiant look on her face, which brought a smile to his.

"Hi, Sarah," he said.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

He stepped aside and let her into his sanctuary. She looked around and was struck by several things: it was neat, the furniture expensive and antiques, and it was fairly impersonal. He deserved more a home than this, she thought.

"We have to talk," she said.

"Sarah, I…," he started but she put her hand up to quiet him.

"I'm talking here not you. You listen," she said.

Tony smiled at this. He stood there with his arm in a sling and listening.

"I love you and it is utter silly for us to be apart. I'm willing to take this slow or fast, if you want. What we shouldn't do is nothing and pretend what happened between us didn't happen," she said.

"Can I talk now?" he asked.

"Not if you want to tell me that we shouldn't be together. If you are going to argue for the status quo then you should shut up," she said.

Tony took a moment to think about his next move. Here was a beautiful young woman, who wanted him, and here he was alone and wondering what to do with his life. His father might have made him gun shy when it came to relationships, but he didn't have to be an idiot for the rest of his life.

Closing the space between them, Tony took his good hand and placed it behind her head and drew her in close for a long, passionate kiss. The kiss grew and grew in intensity until they had to separate for air.

"Good answer," smiled Sarah.

"Help me take my sling off and I think I can be convinced to give you an even better answer," Tony said.

"I love you, Anthony DiNozzo," she said.

"I love you, Sarah McGee."

The started to move in for another kiss when Tony stopped and smiled, "You tell your brother He won't shoot you."

"Coward," she smiled.

"Not any longer," said Tony then he kissed her again.


End file.
